The Truth About Love
by MelodyPond77
Summary: A collection of katie bell/Oliver wood one-shots for various competitions on HPFC
1. Chapter 1

**For the Pairing War Competition and the Het vs. Slash Competition (both have Kallie as the pairing, HvS prompt of twilight). **

I slammed into the boy's locker rooms, startling Diggory as he changed his shirt by his locker. Somewhere, deep inside the changing rooms, the showers were running. All the others had changed quickly and hurried up to make sure Harry was alright. All but one.

Stupid, _stupid _Oliver Wood.

"Uh..Bell? Did you need something?" Diggory asked as he yanked his shirt down over his rock hard abs. Not that I even noticed them at the time. I was too focused on Oliver to give much more than a rat's arse about the Hufflepuff Seeker.

"Is he back there?" My voice was distant, polite, and Cedric was too stunned to do any more then just nod and point in the direction of the showers. I started towards them, then stopped and looked pointedly at Diggory.

"Er, right. I'll just go then," he mumbled awkwardly, grabbing his bag and hurrying out. The door shut with a heavy thud, and then we were alone.

I looked over at the showers. Merlin, the boy must be a mess to be spending _this _long under the water. Even _I _didn't take this long, and I was a girl who loved showers.

Sighing, I set off. No one else was going to do it, and the faster I could get him to stop drowning himself, the faster I could get out of these wet clothes. It was still pouring rain down in the twilit sky outside.

"OLIVER!" I stopped outside the shower curtain, hands on hips.

There was no reply.

"OLIVER WOOD!"

Silence.

"OLIVER DOUGAL WOOD, IF YOU DON'T TURN THAT WATER OFF IN FIVE SECONDS I'M COMING IN!"

The water shut off, and slowly, the curtain slid open.

Oliver was sitting on the ground of the shower, his arms bent around his knees like a child's, and his outer Quidditch Robe puddled on the ground behind him. Other than that, he hadn't managed to get out of his uniform, and it sat plastered to his skin, his thin shirt showing off the rock hard abs beneath it.

Not that I was noticing, of course. Because that would be weird.

"Oliver. Stop the pity party. Get up, get dressed, and come up to the Hospital Wing with me. You should be there."

He just shrugged pitifully, and I could feel a ball of anger coiling in my gut. The stupid boy had an unconscious team member, and all he could think about was _Quidditch?! _

"Oliver...," I slid down to the wet ground of the shower, scooting close to him and resting a concerned hand on his arm. "Come on. It's not too late to win the Quidditch Cup. You know that it isn't. I'm sure you've already figured out the stats in your head, but if Ravenclaw beats Hufflepuff and Slytherin beats Ravenclaw, we could play in the finals. And if we get to the finals, we can win this thing. You know it's true," I added, nudging him. He wasn't moving, just sitting like a statue, and I was getting a little worried. Had I been talking to a dead person the entire time?

"Ollie, please say something," I whispered, reverting to the nickname I had called him when we were younger. It was a low blow, but I could usually get him to respond to that.

He sighed, before freeing his arm and putting it around me, crushing me against him. "I just feel so bad, you know? This has been my dream since my first year on the team. And maybe I've been a little obsessive with winning the Cup, but I want it so bad, and not just for me. I want it for you, and Ange and Leesh, and I want it for those damn Weasley twins and little Harry. It's all of us, and the fact that I can't give that to you guys makes me feel... worthless."

I hugged him closer, not even caring that he was getting me soaked to the bone. "Oh, Ollie, please. We all love you so much. Sure, you're a bit maniacal with your practices sometimes, but we know you're the best Captain we could ever ask to have. And I'm not just saying that because you've been my best friend since I was 4, I'm being honest. You're the best thing that's every happened to us. Even if we don't win the Cup, you'll still mean the world to me."

I could feel him chuckle a bit, and then my head slipped off his shoulder a bit when he sighed. "I just wished I could bring the win to my Puddlemere tryouts. I want to be on their team so bad, Katie... Sometimes I think that if I don't get in, I'm going to off myself," he whispered, and I sat up in shock. I looked at him, really looked at him, to see if he was joking.

He didn't look like he was.

And so, I did the only thing a best friend could do: I slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you _ever _even _dare _to try and off yourself, or I will follow you, drag you back to the world of the living and lock you in a room, wandless, with the Weasley twins!" I hissed, before yanking away from him and dragging the bemused Oliver up to his feet. _  
_

"Now, come on. We're going to go make sure Harry's fine. And then, we're going to practice the hardest we ever have before."


	2. Chapter 2

**WC: 2,914**

_16 October, 2014_

**Hogwarts: **Charms Class: _Concealment, Hiding, Uncovered, I won't give up, jason mraz_

**Costume Party:** guess a wild character's name while it was guessed (it was the girl, but I blanked the guy and the best friend to make it less obvious)

**Pairing Comp War: **a certain pairing, who is mentioned at the bottom to avoid giving away the secret. :)

**Classic Disney Challenge: **Pocahontas (She's also noble, free-spirited, wise, and kind. So alternatively, write about someone like so.)

**Fairy Tale Competition: **Bluebeard (write about someone finding out another person hid important info from her)

**Pride and Prejudice Challenge: **No kissing until they get together.

**Seven Deadly Sins: **wrath

**Disney Character Challenge: **March Hare (write a scene where someone is serving tea)

Inspired by "If You Ever Come Back" by the Script

* * *

The familiar leather handle of my trunk seemed to slip in my palm as I stood there, waiting. Unsure of whether I should use the ticket or not. The anger that had strengthened me when I'd stormed from our flat was gone now, sated. I knew he wasn't cheating on me. I mean, really, where would that come from anyways? That man was so oblivious to anything other than Quidditch he wouldn't have seen another woman.

He rarely even saw me.

Maybe that's what had led me to stand here at a Muggle train station. The fact that his practices got longer and longer and he'd gotten quieter and quieter. He was thoughtful, didn't pay attention when were together, always preoccupied.

Maybe I'd left to avoid him breaking up with me. Because that's who I am, the girl who can never get hurt, emotionally, the spunky one who's always one step ahead of the game. The spontaneous one who shrugs off problems with a temper tantrum or a sunny smile.

The girl who was too scared to let anyone in. The girl who worried what people thought of her, living with a boy three years older than her, when they'd only been dating for a year. The girl who was so scared her boyfriend was going to break up with her that she accused him of cheating and left.

The girl who abandoned him. Her best friend.

A tear slipped down my cheek, and I brushed it away angrily, covering my face to hide the pain. I was angry at him again - no, I was angry at _me,_ furious at my stupidity and my rash anger. Why did I always have to be so _stupid?!_ He hadn't done anything wrong, and I knew that. I just couldn't allow myself to think of any other possibility.

The train came in then, and it stopped before me, it's doors sliding open invitingly. A conductor jumped down to help people with their trunks, and he beckoned to mine, not taking it when my hand tightened around it involuntarily.

"Last call! All aboard!" He called, glancing at me one last time.

I had to make my decision. Either give up and go home, back to my parents, or go back. Go back to him, suck up my Gryffindor pride, and apologize.

I couldn't go back. Not after what I'd done. I couldn't. But...

I couldn't get on that train either. I couldn't give up on him, on _us,_ just yet. There was only one thing left to do.

I sighed before turning on my heel and allowing myself to be swallowed into the darkness.

* * *

She left me.

It's been two hours since she screamed at me, "I hate you", filled with an anger and a burning passion that only she could possess. I'd only ever seen it directed at Slytherins, like Marcus Flint or Montague or Draco Malfoy, but never at me.

It's been two hours since she left, and I still haven't moved. Everything's the same.

Her cardigan lying on the back of the chair. The mussed up bed that neither of us ever got around to making.

Her hair brush, lying snapped in half on the floor from where she threw it at me when I came in this morning.

All entirely the same.

I hadn't slept since she left, even though I really should have. I'd skived off practice the day before to travel, told them I'd had a family crisis, and once I got to where I was going, I did my business and headed back in. It took me hours by Muggle train, then another few hours to actually _find _the bloody place, then another train ride home. I didn't get back home until dawn, and I could only hope I'd be able to formulate some excuse as to why I hadn't come home.

If only my blasted muggle phone hadn't died. If only there weren't so many muggles around, so I could send a Patronus message.

If only she hadn't walked out.

Finally, my stomach won over my shock, and I headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Bacon, eggs, cheese, tortilla. It was a day to make an omelet.

She loved omelets.

Lost in thought, I didn't even notice I had set a spot for her until I sat down in my place, right across from her place. The empty plate shone white at me, reminding me of everything I had just lost.

The glass gleamed crystal, and I couldn't help but hope. She'd come back, and when she did, I'd have a smile on my face and a pot of tea on the stovetop, just ready for her. As if she'd never left.

I pushed my food aside, not hungry anymore, and rested my head on the cool countertop, allowing the tears to come to me then.

I couldn't even bear to eat without her.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart, lighten up! Everything's going to be fine," my best friend said, and she gave me a hug. Ginny came to the other side, smiling sympathetically.

"Darling, he wronged you. He cheated on you! The bastard," she muttered under her breath.

I couldn't take that anymore. I burst into tears, and Hermione and Ginny looked shocked. My best friend just wrapped her arms around me and let me sob.

"Hush, love, tell us. He didn't cheat, did he?"

"N-n-no, n-not th-that I kn-know of. I thought he did, b-because he was gone all d-day and all n-night without calling me and I just got mad and s-spat the worst thing out of my mouth... I can't go back there, though! He'd hate me!"

My three girlfriends didn't know what to say to that.

"Hey, love, you're okay. People make mistakes. You accused him wrongly, so all you need to do is just go apologize. Don't lose him because you're scared. He loves you. More than Quidditch even. He's probably there trying to get over you and failing miserably," Hermione said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, darling, you're meant to be with him. He'll be so happy you're back he won't even care why you left. Sure, you're going to have to talk about it and work out whatever _this _is," here she waved a hand distastefully at my sweat suit clad body, the box of tissues clutched in hand and my red eyes, "but every couple has their ups and downs. Hell, Harry and I had a fight a couple nights ago, and we just blew up at each other. But afterwards, we both admitted we were in the wrong, and we made it up. It'll be the same with the two of you. Try to move past this, dear. You can do it. He loves you, and it's clear this attempt to move on is rubbish. You _so _love him back."

I laughed through my tears. The girls were so sweet. I was sorry I'd not gotten to know Hermione too well before the end of the war; she was Harry's friend, and she rarely came to our practices. But when you're a Healer for the Harpies, you see Ginny Weasley quite a lot, and where Ginny is, you're bound to see Hermione, too. Put the two of them along with my best friend of eleven years, and I had a nice support group.

I just wished I had no need of their support. I just needed him.

* * *

_I knock on the door, nerves coursing through my body as I ruffle my hair with a hand. Hundreds of miles away, Puddlemere is doing drills, ending practice for the day soon. I wonder how mad Coach will be at me for skiving off practice, but I don't care. This is too important. _

_Her mum answers the door, curiosity written across her face. _

_"Hello? Who are you?" _

_"Hi, I know we haven't met before, but I'm hoping your daughter's told you of me. I'm her boyfriend..."_

_The scene changes, and I'm in her parent's living room. All around I see pictures, ones of her when she was gap-toothed and six years old, her chubby arms wrapped around a border collie. A picture of her in her Hogwarts robes, eleven years old, blonde and filled with energy, excitement written across her face. You can tell so easily, even though the picture didn't move. _

_And the one, front and center on their mantle, of her and her parents, she in her graduation robes and they looking wide-eyed and shocked at the magic around them. She has one just like it, on our mantle. _

_I sit down, in front of her parents. _

_"I'm sorry you've never met me before. We've been trying to find a time to visit each other's families, but after the war, well, everyone's still trying to rebuild. But I wanted to ask your permission, before I did anything else."_

_I swallow, clenching my hands together nervously. Her parents are silent. Her mum looks at me closely, looking like she's trying to fight back a smile, and her dad looks wary. Maybe they know what I'm trying to do. _

_The thought, somehow, makes me feel a bit better. I gather my courage and continue to speak. _

_"I've known your daughter since she was eleven years old and kicking a Slytherin boy three times her size in the shins with vigor. We've been friends, close friends, ever since she joined the Quidditch team, and we stayed in touch after I left Hogwarts, but I never realized how I felt about her until she had to go into hiding, just because she was a Muggleborn. I've never been so scared in my life as I was for her that year, and when it was finally over and I found out she was alive, I... well, I was the happiest man alive in that moment. And then I almost lost her during the Final Battle again, but we got through it, and survived. _

_"And all of that, that entire war, has made me realize that I can't imagine a life without her. I know it's soon, and I know we're young, but I don't really see a reason to wait, and it's a lot more common in the wizarding world than the muggle world. But I wanted to ask your permission to... to marry your daughter." _

_Her parents stare at me, this boy, this man they've never met before. Finally, when I think her father is going to punch the breath out of me, her mum smiles widely and gives me a giant hug. _

_"Oh, yes, of course! You have my blessing!" _

_I look to her father, and he grudgingly nods. _

_When they see me out the door a little while later, I'm grinning so hugely, I feel like I'm walking on air. _

And then I wake up. She isn't here - I've rolled over in my sleep and wound up on her side again. I've done that every night for the past week. I can't get her out of my mind, my dreams, even though everyone tells me she isn't coming back. George, Percy, Bill - they say she's not coming back, that I have to give her space and time if I ever want to see her again.

They think I cheated on her, but I didn't. And still they insist.

But, so many things have been wrong before. Muggleborns don't steal magic. The world isn't flat. The moon isn't made out of cheese. All these were disproven.

So the statement that she's not coming back to me? I'll disprove that as well.

I'll leave my wards down for her, the key under the mat. The light's still on over the porch, just in case. If she ever comes back, I'll be ready with a smile and her favorite tea.

Because I know she will. I love her, and she loves me, and she'll come back to me.

She has to.

Doesn't she?

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, Angie. I can't hate him."

"I honestly don't know why you hate him, darling. He's done nothing wrong."

"He's been gone more than he's been there! He went missing, no phone call, no patronus, no nothing, for an entire day and night! And now you tell me he wasn't at practice that day, either," I spat, anger rising in me again. It seemed that was all I could do nowadays, cry and be angry.

"That's because he was _visiting your parents!" _Angie yelled, turning on me. I'd never seen my friend so mad.

"Merlin, you can be so _stupid _sometimes. He asked me to cover for him at practice so he could take a six hour train ride to your parents home to meet them."

"But...why? Why couldn't he just wait for me to introduce them myself? I would've done it sooner or later!"

Angie gave me a look. "What possible reason could you come up with? He's been coming home later than usual, looking at you funny, staring off into space, acting preoccupied. Then he goes and visits your parents. He spends all day traveling, then spends all night traveling back so he can be with you. Why would he go through such great lengths just to say hi to your mum and dad?"

I sat holding my tea, my body numb. "I don't understand, Ange. How do you know all this?"

She sighed. "I promised I wouldn't tell you, but you're one of my best friends, and he's my team mate. Your break up makes his playing shit and you moody, so it's time I stepped in. I know what he was doing all that time. I can tell you everything."

My heart started pounding as Angie opened her mouth, and the story poured forth.

* * *

I had a pot of tea on the stove, simmering, waiting for the water boil, my mind off in space with her, when I heard the door open.

I thought I'd imagined it. The door was quiet, and downstairs, and I'd spent so often checking outside to see if she was coming home, I often thought I imagined the doorbell.

I didn't imagine the feminine voice that said, "Hello? Are you here?"

I sat bolt upright, tea forgotten.

She came back.

"Angie told me everything."

I nodded, slowly descending the stairs. I knew she would.

"She even said she helped you out. And she said where you were last week."

I stayed silent to let her collect thoughts for a moment.

"In short, she told me everything. And I... I realize now, I've been a right-" She broke off with a sob.

It was like magnetics; I hurried towards her, she hurried towards me, neither of us able to resist. She flung herself into my arms, and I buried my nose in her hair.

"I love you," she sobbed, crying into my shoulder. "I was wrong and stupid to think you would ever cheat on me, and-"

I silenced her with a kiss.

"It's ok, love. I love you, too." I pulled her up the stairs; she followed me willingly, and I could feel her heart beat pounding through her wrist.

"I need to show you something," I said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a wrapped package.

"Go on, open it." I knew what was inside, and I smiled.

"Oh, oh..." she gasped as she opened the box. I pulled her closer to me, both of us staring down at the ring as she gasped for breath.

"I - you, I - " she began, but I cut her off by sitting her down on our bed and sitting beside her.

"I've loved you since we were both at Hogwarts. I've watched you grow and change, going from hyperactive little kid to astonishing young woman. I love you too much to let you go; I love you more than anyone else in the world. And I know it's early, and I know we're still young. But I know, for certain, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no one else for me. You're it, and that's why..."

I slid off the bed and knelt down in front of her, watching as her eyes widened in shock and she tightened her clenched fists.

"Will you marry?"

"Yes, yes, _yes,_ of course I'll marry you! I'm sorry I didn't see it before, but I love you too much to let you go."

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I sat down beside her again, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you even more," she whispered back.

Everything was, once again, picture perfect.

* * *

OK So if you didn't figure that out, it was Katie and Oliver (which is why it's in the Katie/Oliver collection...)

**Update as of 10/19/14**

One, thanks to Willowspring for the review, so sweet. :) Of course you're my friend. :)

Also, for anyone who actually read the previous author note (I edited it) sorry for those mistakes. I was half asleep and it didn't make any sense whatsoever.

**As of 10/21/14**

And that last paragraph. Holy crap how asleep was I.


	3. Hero

**Pirate Ship Competition: **Second Mate

Prompts:

_airbending_

_snow_

_slippers_

**KBOW**

**Countdown to Christmas Competition: **Preliminary Round

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: **Gryffindor, 36. Snowflake

**Classic Disney Competition: **Bambi (write about childhood friends getting together)

**Fairy Tale Competition: **Snow White (write about someone who's saved by an unlikely force/person/etc)

**WC: 2,948**

**Warning: Muggle!AU (also maybe ten years later cuz #90's tv shows...)**

_Written for the Great Parenthetical Genius herself, Lizziebee_

* * *

_4 years old_

"Katie, come here! I want you to come with me and meet your new neighbors." Katie snuggled deeper into the couch, her eyes glued to the TV. The four year old was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, and she couldn't be bothered to leave the comfort of her fort of blankets, so she ignored her mum and kept watching her heroes.

(Because every girl needs a hero, even unconventional ones, and at the moment, these were hers).

"Katie! I called for you!" Her mum was in the doorway now, holding a plate of cookies that practically glowed with warmth.

"But _Mummy! _I wanna see him airbend! He so good at it!" She whined, and her mum grinned, despite herself.

"Well, these neighbors have a little boy only a few years older than you. Maybe he can show you how to airbend."

Katie wrinkled her nose. "Ewww, Mummy, boys have _cooties!" _she cried, snuggling deeper into her blankets. But her mum simply laughed, pulling the little blonde munchkin from her nest.

"Up you get, Katie-kins. We're going a-traveling. So into your coat and boots you go!" Her mother said in a sing-songy voice, and she tickled her little girl until she laughed and cried.

Once they had finally made it outside into the snow, Katie wrapped her mittened hand into her mum's and hopped up and down. "Mummy, mummy, look at all the snow!" she shouted, giggling with glee. She stepped carefully in the unmarked patches, creating a slightly crooked line of footprints.

(It was four steps from her door to the gate, and she felt proud for counting to four).

"Come along, Katie. It's cold out here!" Her mum pulled her along quickly, and they walked to the neighbors' door, her mother knocking sharply.

(And even though she loved her mother very much, Katie couldn't help but feel sad that her mum had made her scuff up the snow).

* * *

"Hello! I'm Melissa Bell, we live right next door. This is my daughter, Katie," she said, tugging the little blonde girl forwards.

"I'm Roberta Wood," the woman said in a brusque Scottish accent. "It's so good to meet you. Would you like to go inside? My husband's taken my three oldest boys out, but Oliver's feeling a little under the weather today, so he stayed home," the woman said, smiling. "Honestly, I think it has more to do with what I'm baking than how sick he feels."

Mrs Bell laughed. "Katie's done that, too, although she usually just tries it for school. I've stopped telling her when I'm going to bake anything so she won't know when to "be sick"!"

The two mothers chuckled at the antics of their children. "Katie, dear, why don't you go introduce yourself to Oliver? I'm sure the two of you would love to play together."

Katie clung to her mum tightly. "I wanna stay here!" she whined.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love to meet you. If I can drag him away from Avatar for long enough, that is," Mrs Wood said jokingly, and Katie perked up.

"Avatar? Where?"

"Come this way, dear," Mrs Wood said, laughing. "He'll be excited to find someone who loves it as much as he does."

(Katie didn't realize how easy it was to find a new hero).

* * *

_7 years old_

"Oliver, you _promised _you'd teach me how to do that new waterbending trick you showed me!" Katie whined, following the ten-year old closely.

He pushed her away. "I've got to go to football practice! I can teach you later."

Katie pouted, her face scrunching into lines that were only adorable on a seven year old. "But do you _promise _to teach me after practice?"

Oliver sighed, before nodding grudgingly. "Fine, I'll teach you that waterbending move. But only if you'll try scoring some goals on me. I want to practice my goalie skills - it might snow at the next game, and I want to be ready."

She leaped onto his back, laughing and hugging him. "Thanks Ollie! You're the best!"

(But even when he groaned and whined, he could never say no).

* * *

_9 years old_

"Ollie! You're home!"

Katie ran out of her house barefoot, her blonde hair streaming behind her as she tackled the now 12 year old Oliver. She'd been angry when he'd left for his first year of boarding school, but now that he was back, she couldn't help but miss him.

"Katie-kins! Did you get taller?" He asked, laughing. He set her back on her feet, and she bounced around him like a jumping bean.

"I did! I grew lots since Christmas! What's your shirt say?"

Oliver glanced down. "Oh, it says 'Gryffindor' on it. My boarding school separates us into four dorms by personality. I'm in Gryffindor Hall. Our mascot is a lion. It's the house for the brave and outgoing people."

Katie frowned. "That's such a weird name, Ollie. 'Gryffindor'."

"Well, it's not as weird as some of the other names! Our rival dorm is called 'Slytherin'. Their mascot is a snake."

Katie shuddered. "That's creepy. What do you think I'd be, Oliver?"

He smiled down at her. "A lion for sure."

(And even though he was a brave Gryffindor, he still couldn't say what he wanted to say).

* * *

_11 years old_

"Are you sure, Katie?"

Her mum sat in the driver's seat of the car, doing her best to smile at her daughter. But when you're sending your only daughter off to boarding school for the first time, it's a bit difficult to put on a brave face.

"You know I love you, Mummy," Katie said, opening the door and climbing out. "I'll see you at Christmas time. Oliver and I will come home then, we promise."

Mrs Bell sniffled as she followed her daughter into the train station. "I'll miss you so much dear," she said, and she hugged her daughter tightly, kissing her forehead and smoothing down her hair. "Write me letters every week, alright?"

Katie nodded. "Love you, Mummy. Don't cry, please!" she called, and then she was gone, skipping down the train station to find Oliver.

(But you can't help but cry when you realize your daughter doesn't love you best).

* * *

_12 years old_

"Hey, welcome to the team! I'm Angelina," the tanned girl said, smiling.

"And I'm Alicia!" the blonde jumped in, her curls bouncing. The girls were bright eyed and excited about getting another girl on the team, and they chattered all the way from the locker rooms to the football field. Katie was glad for this chatter, though, since she was a bit nervous about her first practice.

"We're the two midfielders, and the twins, Fred and George, are our two defenders. You're center forwards and Harry's the sweeper. Oliver is, of course, Captain and goalkeeper," Angelina explained.

"Yea, I know what Ollie does," Katie said absentmindedly, looking around the bright green field.

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "Ollie?"

Katie blushed. "Yea, that's what I call him. He's my next door neighbor. We've been friends since I was four."

Angelina and Alicia studied her closely, then smiled. "Well, it's good to finally meet the one and only 'Katie Bell', then. We've heard a lot about you."

(No one ever gets what they expect when they meet someone else's hero).

* * *

_14 years old_

"Oliver?"

All was completely quiet in the locker rooms, except for the pattering of the shower running.

(That's how she knows he's still alive).

"Oliver? I know you're here. Come out. Please. It's going to be ok," Katie called softly, and she tiptoed farther into the boy's locker room. She'd never been in this far before.

(She would go to the ends of the earth for Oliver, though. She'd go anywhere).

"Oliver...?" She finally reached the last shower, the only one running, and here she paused.

"At least tell me if you're dressed or not. I'm about to come in."

The curtain slowly slid open, and Oliver Wood revealed himself in all his miserable, wet dog-like glory.

Without a thought to her clothes or a single word spoken, Katie crawled in next to him.

(It's simple, really, how many problems can be solved by a hug and some true love).

* * *

_15 years old_

"WE DID IT! OLIVER, WE WON!" Katie jumped on her Captain's back, and Oliver laughed, spinning her around before tossing her unceremoniously onto the grass. She bounced up again like a puppy and hugged him tightly. This was the moment they had all worked towards, ever since she'd joined the team her second year.

"The Football Trophy is yours, Ollie! It's finally yours!" The entire team was celebrating, and no one noticed when Oliver kissed Katie on the cheek in joy.

(But it means everything to them, even though neither would admit it).

But later at the party, Katie found her Captain sitting on the porch of Gryffindor Hall, staring at the sunset with a slip of paper in his hand.

"Ollie? What's up? Why aren't you inside celebrating?"

He can't even answer her. Simply hands her the piece of paper and continues to stare into the distance.

_Dear Mr Wood,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted onto the English Football Team upon graduation from Hogwarts School for the Exceptional Student. Practices begin July 1st..._

_Sincerely, _

_Phillip Deverell, _

_Manager of English United_

"Oliver, that's wonderful! You're going National! It's absolutely amazing!" Katie smiled as she sat down next to her friend. "Why aren't you happy?"

"I am, Kates, but... I've spent seven years here. And I'll be leaving you and the rest of the team behind...I'm going to miss you loads, you know."

Katie snuggled into his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you, too, but we'll stay in touch. We'll write letters and see each other over Christmas and build snowmen and..."

She paused, and then she turns her face to look at him uncertainly. "And maybe you could teach me that old earthbending trick? I think I might've forgotten it," she whispered.

He grinned at her in surprise. "Yea, sure I can. We'll make sure you know how to do it really well before I leave. Who knows when you'll need it."

They stay there, huddled, until the sun fully sets and the night creatures finally start to come out.

* * *

_16 years old_

_Dear Oliver, _

_THERE IS NO FOOTBALL THIS YEAR! I'm going absolutely stir crazy with pent up energy, and I'm solidly pissed that they've cancelled the Football tournament this year. But apparently we're having this 'inter-school' competition with two other boarding schools, so it's going to be too hectic hosting them and doing the tournament at the same time. At least they aren't bull-dozing the field or something. I can still go out and kick a few footballs around with Angelina and Alicia, even if we do have to freeze our arses off in the snow. _

_It's so hard, though, without a goalie to practice against. The three of us take turns being the goalie for the other two, but it's too difficult! I'd much rather score than defend. But I always did love that, didn't I? _

_In other words, thanks for the slippers. Haha. Slippers with the English football crest on it? Those were beautiful. Awesome. I may be wearing them right now. (You may never know!) But you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday, you know! I just wish I could've seen you. We got to go to Hogsmeade. It was such fun. :) The only thing that would've made it better would've been getting to see you. _

_Well, class starts in a few minutes, so I'd better go. Enjoy practice! _

_Lots of Love, _

_Your Katie-Kins_

**Dear Kit-Kat, **

**I get to play with David Beckham's right foot. Hell, I even get to play with his left foot. **

**I am dying of shock every day. **

**It's either that or exhaustion; at this point I can't tell. I wish you were here, though. **

**I'd write more, but I can barely stay awake right now. See you come Christmas, **

**Love from, **

**Ollie**

* * *

_17 years old_

The phone rang, and Mrs Bell picked it up with unease.

"Mrs Bell? This is Headmaster Dumbledore. There's been an emergency concerning your daughter. She was struck by a drunk driver returning from the local village this afternoon. We've rushed her to the hospital and they're working on stabilizing her as we speak, but we needed to inform you as soon as possible. Is there anyway you can come out this evening?"

"I'm on my way, Headmaster. Please keep her alive," Mrs Bell whispered into the phone, then grabbed her coat and rushed from the house.

(No one thought to tell Oliver that his hero was in a coma).

* * *

"Hey, Kates," Oliver whispered. He stroked her hand carefully with his thumb, avoiding the scrapes and bruises. She was beaten, she was battered, but she was alive.

(The hero always lives).

"I need you to wake up, Katie. You're my best friend. No, you're - you're more than my best friend. You're the girl I dream about at night, and the girl I want to wake up to every morning. You're sweet and charming and brave, and I wish I could tell you all this to your face, but I can promise you one thing: If you wake up, I'll tell you exactly how much I love you," he pleaded. He sat there with his head resting on the bed and his fingers intertwined loosely with hers, and he finally slept.

(But he didn't realize that the last thing to go is the hearing).

* * *

_Christmas_

It's twelve steps from Katie's couch to her front door. As soon as she hears Oliver come home, she reaches for her crutches and begins to move.

It takes two minutes to finally get to the door, another 45 seconds to turn the doorknob with her stiff fingers.

4 steps to the gate, the unmarked snow marred with a single line of one footprint and two holes on either side.

It's eight steps to his gate, and by the time she looks up from the ground to glance at his house, he's seen her and is standing at the right in front of her.

The two stare at each other for a second, cheeks red and flushed in the cold, snowflakes dropping gently on them from above.

Oliver thinks she looks like an angel, this golden haired girl with the dark red hat and the black wool coat. Even with crutches, the snowflakes adorn her lashes and turn her cheeks and lips rosy.

He still looks like her tall, handsome hero to her.

"Oliver."

"Hey, Kates. I'm... I'm glad to see you're feeling a lot better," he mumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets. She smiles a ghost of a smile, not the big grinning ones she used to have.

"Yea. I heard you visited me in the hospital when I was asleep."

He coughs. "Yea, I visited you... once or twice."

(More like every day).

"I thought... Well, you know, I could still hear some things when I was asleep, and I thought... Did you have something to tell me?"

He swallows, gathering his courage, before he slowly brushes the snow off her cheek, cupping her face in one of his warm hands.

"You look like an angel."

She blinks in surprise. "I'm covered in bruises and scars, Oliver. I do _not _look like an angel."

But all he does is shake his head no, still looking at her face as he'd never seen her before.

"You look more beautiful every time I see you. And... I've come to realize that even though I've always seen you as a best friend, I've grown to care more for you than that. And maybe this will scare you, but I want you to know that I promised I would tell you how much I loved you if you woke up."

She nods, her heart unknowingly pounding in time with his.

"I don't see you as a little sister or a platonic friend, Katie, like I should. I don't know if I ever really have. I just know that when I go to sleep and wake up, I want you to be the first and last thing I see. I want to be able to kiss you when I want and take you out on dates and do everything a couple should do. I want to play professional football with you as my center forward, and I want to grow old and die with you. Because I love you more than air and the sun and the moon and yes, even football, Katie Bell, and... I want you to be my girlfriend."

She's still in shock when he leans down to kiss her, but his cold lips wake her up, and he tastes of snow and chocolate and moonbeams. And when she kisses him back, she understands that she loves him more than the moon and stars and air and football as well.

(Everything is perfect when your hero finally saves you).


	4. Positive

**Pirate Ship Competition: **Captain

-Write over 2,000 words (**2,366) **

* * *

"Negative." I sigh and push the pregnancy stick away from me, slumping on the floor of the bathroom. This is the third time we've tried, with no results. I've done so much research - when the prime fertilization window is, what position has the best effect... but nothing seems to be working. Whatever I try to do, I simply can't get pregnant.

"Kates?" Oliver knocks on the door and opens it. He takes in the sight of me in my baggy sweatpants, sitting on the ground with the pregnancy stick sitting half a foot away. He must be able to read it in my face, because he sits down next to me, wrapping his big arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest.

"Oh, honey, it'll work, I promise. We just have to keep trying. Sometimes it's difficult for these things to happen. That doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with either of us," he says, turning my face towards him and staring deeply into my eyes.

I nod, tears pricking behind my lids as I bury my head into his chest. "It's just hard, you know? I really want a baby with you, Ollie, and I'm failing miserably at it. Merlin, Angie and George already have Fred and are expecting another baby, and Alicia and Lee are expecting, and I just feel like I'm behind them all!" By this point I'm sobbing, but my husband takes it all in stride, just squeezing me tighter to him.

"You're not failing, Kit-Kat. We'll have a baby, and he or she will have your beautiful blue eyes and my roguish grin and both our extremely sexy looks," he says, grinning, and I smile. My husband is perfect and wonderful, and he always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"And, if you'd like, we could go to the Healer to see if there's anything we can do to help the process along? Only if you think that's a good idea, though."

I amend my previous statement.

"Oliver, I'm not sick. I just can't get pregnant!" I cry, sitting back with a frown. He hurriedly grasps my shoulders gently, running his hands down my arms to take hold of my hands.

"I know, love, I know. But if you want a baby sooner rather than later, it wouldn't hurt to talk to the mediwitch, just to see if there's anything we can do to speed the process along?"

I sigh. I know he's right, I just don't want him to be.

"I guess it's a good idea. I'll make an appointment. When's the next day you've got a day off Puddlemere?"

He kisses my head gently. "Don't worry about my schedule; Phil will understand. Plan it around your own practices and I'll come with you, alright?"

I nod, and he hugs me close again. "We'll figure this out. Soon you'll be a wonderful mum with a bouncing baby on your knee."

* * *

He holds my hand tightly as we sit in the Healer's office. I'm on the end one of those tall, cushioned tables that you can lie back on, and he's sitting in a chair beside me. I swing my legs like a little kid and wait tensely in the silence.

Who knew that going to the doctor to see if something was wrong with your body could be so miserable. It isn't the first time I've been in St. Mungo's for something serious - the killer event was the cursed necklace in seventh year - but it is definitely the scariest.

He squeezes my hand as the Healer comes in. "Mr and Mrs Wood! So good to see you," she says, beaming. "Let's see what we can do about making a baby Wood, hmm?"

I stifle a laugh as Oliver sits there, looking uncomfortable as hell. The Healer busies herself about me, having me lie down and pull my shirt up to reveal my stomach. She waves her wand over my abdomen, and all sorts of colored light wraps itself around me. It would be beautiful if not for the Healer's worried frown.

"My dear, have you ever severely injured yourself?"

I scoff. "I'm the center Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, of course I have!"

She shakes her head. "I'm not talking about taking a Bludger to the stomach, dear. I'm talking about magic. Dark magic. Have you ever been harmed by Dark Magic? Perhaps during the war?"

My blood runs cold, and Oliver meets my eyes quickly, knowing exactly what I'm thinking of. "Yea, in my seventh year I touched a cursed necklace... I was in a coma in St. Mungo's for six months. But I woke up fine and returned to school later that year. Besides having to regain my strength back, I never retained any sort of lasting injury."

The Healer looks at me. "Dark magic will often leave a lasting imprint on a person's body. Sometimes it doesn't seem to affect them until something else comes up, like a pregnancy. Often times, it can make women infertile. I believe this is what has happened to you, Mrs Wood. Your connection to the curse nearly killed you, and it made you infertile. I'm very sorry, but you won't be able to have children."

All I can hear is the solitary pounding of my heart in my brain as my eyes tunnel onto one spot. I sit there in shock, not registering what else is said. I vaguely hear Oliver accepting something from her and thanking her, and then he takes my hand and leads me out. He Apparates me home, and it's then that I break.

"I can't do this Ollie!" I scream, running into the bathroom. I slam the door shut in his face, ignoring him as he knocks loudly.

"Katie!"

My tears blur the image in the mirror, this blonde girl with mascara streaked down her cheeks and laughing lines around her eyes. My face is blotchy from crying and snot is running from my nose, and I look terrible.

Terrible. Defective. Ugly. Useless. How would Oliver even stand to look at me again?

"Katie?"

He's opened the door, and I can see his reflection's eyes meet mine in the mirror. "Oh, Katie..." His arms wrap around me from behind, and I turn in them, clinging to him as I sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, so sorry, Oliver, I didn't know... I'm useless, Ollie. There's no reason for me to be married anymore and..."

"Hush that talk right now Katherine Bell-Wood. I love you more than ever, even if you can't give birth to my children. I didn't marry you so we could have children; that was just a bonus. I married you because I love you more than the sun and moon and stars combined, and I want to be by your side every second of my remaining life."

I sob harder at this, and he hugs me to him.

We stand like that for hours, two broken people, drawing comfort from one another and trying to make ourselves whole once more.

* * *

"Katie, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Ollie says as we stop outside the orphanage. Once I'd calmed down, he'd showed me the brochures the Healer had given him - all of them about adopting a child. There are so many children left orphaned from the war that they're finding it difficult to find families to take them all. Oliver and I had decided that if we couldn't have our own children, we'd take care of one of the unfortunate children who lost their parents to the regime of darkness.

Now that we're here, I'm slightly unsure if I can handle this. But the building is quaint and freshly painted, with a neat, albeit slightly shabby, look to it.

"I'm sure I want to do this, Oliver," I say firmly, marching up to the gate. "We can't change anything about our situation, so we might as well do what we can to change someone else's, right?"

He smiles at me, slipping his hand into mine and brushing his lips against my nose. "Aye, lass. You're absolutely right." His lips brush mine and he whispers, "You make me fall in love with you more and more each day." I shiver slightly, even though the day is warm, and we head inside, his arm wrapped around me.

"Hello! You must be Mr and Mrs Wood! I'm Matron Fitzpatrick." A stout woman shakes our hand with a smile. "I'm so glad you've come to visit us, the children will be very excited to see you. I'd like to speak to you before you meet them, though. Just to ask a few questions, you know." We nod and follow her into her office.

"Now, what age would you be interested in? We have very few infants, but there are many three and four year olds whose parents passed in the war. Of course, there are also children who are older and are almost at Hogwarts age."

I glance at Oliver, and he smiles at me, conveying his thoughts with a single glance. "We were thinking about the children who were orphaned by the war. It seems unfair that we both were lucky enough to survive, while their parents did not. It would be wonderful to meet some of them," I add, and Matron Fitzpatrick beams.

"That's lovely! Would you be more interested in a girl or a boy?"

I open my mouth to reply, and Oliver cuts me off quickly. "Girl, definitely." He looks at me sheepishly, and I grin.

That man is perfect.

Matron Fitzpatrick stands then, beckoning us to follow her. "I have just the girl for you, I think. She looks a bit like Mrs Wood, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Her parents were Aurors in the Final battle of Hogwarts, who were killed in action. She has no family, and she's very quiet around new people, but when she does open up, she's very energetic. And, what I think will be perfect for the two of you, she loves Quidditch."

We stop by a door to a bright room, and the Matron knocks before opening the door. There are three twin beds inside the bright room, and one of them is occupied by a little three year old girl, with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and cherub cheeks. She grins toothily at Matron Fitzpatrick, and hides behind her hands when she spots me and Oliver.

"Mr and Mrs Wood, I'd like you to meet Emma..."

* * *

"Thank you so much Matron Fitzpatrick!" I grin around the phone at Oliver, and he grins back at me. When I hang up, he grabs me and twirls me around, laughing.

"We're going to be parents, Oliver. Parents!" He sets me down and lightly kisses me.

"Aye, and you're going to make the best mum ever, Kitty-Kat."

I sigh into his arms, snuggling in tight. "It's going to be so odd having another person around the house. No more mid-afternoon shags on the couch, young man," I say teasingly, and Oliver gets a roguish twinkle in his eye.

"Well... since we're going to be missing out on the opportunity soon, why don't we make use of that while we still can?" He picks me up, quickly sweeping me off my feet, and I shriek with laughter as I cling to his neck. He kisses me deeply as he carries me over to our couch, and I hum deeply in my throat.

We don't get off that couch for hours...

* * *

Emma swings her legs as she sits at the table, her eyes lighting up when Oliver sets a plate of bacon down before her. She's been here three weeks, but she still finds it remarkable living here. She asks to call us 'Mummy' and 'Daddy', and we've taken her to our respective Quidditch practices, showing her off to both our teams. The Harpies girls send me boxes of Harpy jumpers, and the Puddlemere team sends us all sorts of merchandise to dress our child in. Emma giggles and tries them all on, often mixing the Puddlemere blue with the Harpies' green in a walking contradiction. She's dressed in snitch pajamas now, and Oliver and I plan on taking her shopping for a toy broom today.

The smell of the bacon hits my nose, causing my stomach to lurch and bile to rise up my throat. I clamp a hand over my mouth in shock, bolting towards the bathroom at the command of some primal trait. I barely make it to the toilet before I hurl my entire breakfast.

My hands shake as I kneel over the toilet, confusion trailing its way through my brain. I scrummage through the cupboard below our sink to see if I have any left...

"Katie? Are you alright?" Oliver calls through the closed door.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'll be out in a moment, alright?"

I tap my fingers impatiently as I wait the allotted two minutes it needs to find results. Finally, when I look down at it, I gasp in shock.

My hand is trembling as I wrench the door open, walking back into the kitchen, still holding the stick.

"Katie? What's happened? What's wrong love?" Oliver's voice is urgent, worried, and I hold the stick out to him.

"It was a complete accident, Oliver."

He looks me in the eyes, not daring to look himself. "What does it say, Katie? What is it?"

I look at him for a long moment, then grin.

"Positive."


	5. the Perfect Match

**Quidditch League: Semi Finals**

**Holyhead Harpies, Chaser 1**

**WC: 3,179**

Begin with the last line of the team member who posted before you.

Optional Prompts:

_1\. (word) respite_

_9\. (song) Starry Eyed, Ellie Goulding_

_13\. (word) highlands_

**For Pirate Ship Battles:**

**Captain, KBOW, time travel**

* * *

_Things can change in the blink of an eye - sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better._

Emma had read that in a book once, but she knew it wasn't true. Her parents' marriage hadn't changed in the blink of an eye. It had been growing steadily worse for _years_.

"Oh, bloody hell, woman," her father shouted. "Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"If you'd actually do something, maybe I would!"

"What do you expect me to do, be mum and dad after a full day of Quidditch practices? You've got hands, do it yourself!"

"Oh, like you actually do stuff at those Quidditch practices. You don't even play professionally anymore! And if you go off to play one more game of pick-up Quidditch with Harry-fucking-Potter, I'll-"

"You'll what? Leave me?"

"I- Yes! Yes, I'll leave you if you go to that game of Quidditch!"

Oliver glared at his wife and snatched up his broom. "Well, then, _Bell,_ you might as well leave now," he snapped, and stomped out of the house.

Emma sighed and closed the door to the room she shared with her fourteen year old brother, Sean. Even though she now had little sisters, Sean was the next closest in age, and he hadn't even supposed to have been born. None of them had, actually. That was why Emma had been adopted.

Perhaps that's when the cracks started, she guessed, but when she had left for Hogwarts it seemed like the world exploded. What had started as one miracle baby had by then turned into four, and her Mum was forced to give up her Quidditch career and her Quidditch body for Oliver Wood's babies.

At least, that's what she had said snappily to him while reprimanding four-year-old Eagan and feeding two-year-old Alys.

Fast forward six years, and nothing besides their ages had really changed. Except that things had gotten worse. Instead of casual bickering around the house, her parents were in constant, full-blown war every single time. Threats of separation and divorce were thrown around like common greetings.

Sean glanced up from the Transfiguration book he was trying to read. "They're still fighting?"

"Aye. They never stop. At least we can _silencio_ the door now," she muttered, throwing herself onto her bed.

The despairing silence reigned in their shared room as they both tried to ignore the elephant in the room. Finally, Emma rolled over towards her brother and huffed noisily.

"Is there something you want to say, Em?"

"Why can't they just stop fighting? I remember them being so happy when we were little; they really loved each other. And even when all our siblings were born, they were still happy. What happened?"

"I don't know, Em. I was only eight when you left for Hogwarts, I didn't really know what was going on, except that Mum and Dad weren't happy. I don't know what went wrong," he said, flipping a page in his book.

"Well, don't you _want _to know?"

"Would knowing make me able to do anything?"

"Oh, come on, Sean! They're your parents! Don't you realize how lucky you are to have them?" She threw her hands into the air with frustration. "I wish I could find some way to, to, I don't know, see what they were like when they first met! Maybe I could remind them of those old happy days," she said, and dropped her head into her pillow with a groan.

Sean didn't answer, still concentrating on his transfiguration homework, and neither noticed the iridescent box shimmer into existence on the bedside table.

* * *

"Mum?"

"..."

"_Mum?"_

All of the younger kids were in bed, and Emma had left the sanctuary of her room in search of a late night snack, only to find her mother sitting, completely alone, in front of the fire. She was holding a letter in her hand and staring into the flames, motionless. Stepping closer, Emma realized there were tear tracks running down her mother's cheeks.

"_Mum!_ What's wrong?"

Shaking, she took the letter from her mother's hand.

_Katie-_

_I can't do this anymore. I don't know what happened to the old us - I know at one time we used to love each other very much, but that time is gone now. I think it's for the best if I don't come back, and I have a feeling you agree._

_Don't bother trying to find me; I'll write you when I'm ready to take my things._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save us._

_Oliver_

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"Oh, _Mum," _her daughter whispered, and she sank to the ground, laying her head on her mother's lap.

"We promised when we adopted you to give you the best home we could, and it doesn't look like we've done that, have we?" Katie whispered, and Emma felt tears slip down her cheek.

"Mum, we'll figure out a way to fix this, ok? Don't worry, everything will be ok," she whispered, but her mum shrugged.

"I-I think I need to be alone right now, Em."

The younger woman nodded, slipping quietly back to her room.

"Sean, we need to do something."

"What happened now?" he asked as his sister sat down on the bed.

"Dad's left. For good. He's sent a letter and everything," she added, and looked at the table with a frown, picking up the box she'd just noticed.

"What? Dad's gone? Wow, I didn't think that was going to happen. Emma, what are we going to do? What's going to happen to us? Will Dad take two and Mum take two when you move out? Or- hang on, what's that?"

She'd taken a necklace from the box, a shining silver one that had a small, rotating Quaffle filled with sparkling dust. There had also been a note included, one that simply said,

_An answer to your problems. Use it wisely._

It was unsigned, but the handwriting seemed a bit familiar to Emma. She wasn't even sure exactly what it did, but...

"Emma. What is that?"

"This? This is our solution. Grab your camera," she said, and she slipped the chain over their two necks and spun the tiny ball.

The last glimpse she had was the picture of her smiling family they'd taken to Christmases ago, and then everything was white.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. It's a hallway with a bunch of doors... Should we open one and see?" Sean asked, hanging his camera around his neck for safekeeping. He walked over to the closest doorway and opened it carefully.

"Oh! Cool! Look, Emma!" he said, beckoning her over, and when she looked through the doorway, she realized they were looking out the doorway of the Hogwarts locker rooms, looking over the pitch.

"What the... they look different," she said, looking up at the hoops. They were older, more tarnished, and the stands were smaller and more outdated. Suddenly she heard laughing coming towards the locker room, and she grabbed her brother and yanked him back, intending to step back into the hallway.

But when they turned around, they were _in _the locker rooms, and the entire Quidditch team was heading their way.

"Emma! Quick, in the cupboard!" Sean whispered, and shoved her towards the cupboard in the corner. It reeked with the stink of unwashed Quidditch gear, and the two crouched down behind some brooms. Through the small crack in the door, they could hear the kids coming in.

"-and then he turned into a yellow canary! It was _beautiful!"_

"Oh, Fred, stop picking on the innocents to test your products!" said another voice, and Sean and Emma looked at each other.

"_That's Aunt Angie!" _he mouthed, and she nodded, wide eyed. She wasn't sure why her aunt was in the Quidditch locker room, or who Fred was, but it was weird.

"Come now, Ange, I'm sure Neville's not as innocent as he looks. He was talking to our baby sister the other day," the first voice said darkly, and then they heard the sound of a slap.

"George!"

"And Katie is _far _from innocent, as I'm sure Michael Corner would agree?"

"Hey!"

"Emma, that's Mum!" Sean whispered, and she shut him up with a glare. Now she knew what had happened. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why, but somehow, they'd traveled back in time to when their parents were kids.

"Come on, we need to get out on the pitch! Katie, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," their mother said, and Emma peeked out the crack, watching as her mother took an enormous amount of time to put on her arm guards. As soon as her friends were gone, though, she got up and headed towards the captain's office.

"Ollie?"

"Oh, hey, Kates."

Her father was in that office. A much younger, more youthful boy with a Scottish brogue worthy of kings, but her father all the same.

"There's something wrong."

"Katie..."

"Oliver, I've known you since first year. I know when something's wrong."

She looked at him with such love in her eyes, even at age thirteen or fourteen, that Emma's eyes teared up.

_click._

"What are you doing?" she hissed, just as their parents turned towards the cupboard with a frown.

"Crap, crap _crap! _They're coming over here!" Sean breathed, and Emma cast a Disillusionment charm on him just before her dad threw open the door.

"What the _bloody hell _are you doing in my Quidditch cupboard?!"

"I- uh, I- well, you see, I got locked in, and-"

"Locked into a cupboard with the door ajar?" Her mother glared down at her as well, and Emma hid her face, shrinking back a bit.

"Ok, fine, I was- I wanted to see Harry Potter! My friends dared me that I couldn't get into the locker rooms to catch a glimpse of him and so I had to!" she gasped, blushing crimson.

She really hoped her parents wouldn't remember this. That could raise some questions.

"Get out!" her father growled, and she scrambled out the door, followed closely by the two Quidditch players.

"What a load of pathetic idiots," her mother commented as she ran, "Don't they realize that Harry's only thirteen? That's just gross!"

* * *

"Honestly, couldn't you have chosen a better time to take a picture?"

"Didn't you see that look, though? They were so totally in love with each other at Hogwarts!" Sean countered, and Emma huffed as she turned towards another door.

They'd made it back into the hallway by simply turning the quaffle again and arriving on the threshold of their door. Once they'd closed it, Emma marked it with a blue 'X' so they'd know they'd seen that one already.

"Let's go into another one," Sean said. "And this time, we'll find a better hiding place."

The next door opened onto a battlefield. They didn't even really have to hide for this one, because everyone was milling around, scarred and battle weary. Hogwarts lay in ruin around them, and there were rows of dead at the other end of the Great Hall.

"Sean, it's the Battle of Hogwarts... I never knew it was this horrific," she whispered. Her brother reached out and grabbed her hand, looking around in shock.

"Emma, that woman... she looks like you," he whispered, and then Emma saw the dead woman, her hand clasped with the man's beside her.

She did look like her, with the same green eyes and blonde hair and freckled nose. The shape of her lips were familiar, and the brown haired man beside her had cheekbones that matched hers. She thought that if he smiled, his dimples would match hers.

"Emma, why don't you stay here and I'll take some pictures? I see Mum and Dad over there. Quick, put the Disillusionment charm on me and I'll sneak over."

"Yea, uh, ok."

And then he was gone, and Emma was left staring into the faces of her birth parents.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not really sure."

"You knew they'd died in the Battle."

Emma nodded. "I know. But it's one thing knowing they were killed in battle; it's another seeing them lying there."

"Want to go through another door?"

"Gods yes."

She reached out and grabbed a door, yanked it open, and then quickly slammed it shut.

"I can't unsee that."

"What? What happened?"

"They're doing the icky in the loo."

"_What?!"_

"They're, you know, uh, doing the deed? Being... very friendly?"

Her brother's face turned white. "Oh. Why don't we try another door?"

"Good idea."

* * *

"Wow, it's dark."

"Shh! They could be nearby!"

"They aren't, they're up on the hill. I think we're somewhere in the highlands. Maybe near our house?"

"Yea, actually, we are. It smells like Scotland."

"How are you going to get a picture? It's too dark."

"Hey, I could take a video instead. Maybe the conversation will be enough."

The voices drifted down towards the children, and they fell silent to listen, Sean quietly hitting the 'record' button as they snuck closer.

"...the stars aren't nearly as beautiful as you, Kates."

"Oh, Oliver, you're so wonderful. Why do you love me so much?"

His voice was slightly muffled by her hair, but Emma could still make out the words.

"You make my world burst into colors and carousels," he murmured, and she giggled.

"I didn't know you were such a poet, Oliver!"

"Every touch is like lightning, Katie. Each moment I fall deeper and deeper into your starry-eyed gaze. I love you so much, Katie."

Even in the dark, Emma knew how much love would be written across both their faces.

"...so that's why I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"Katie, I want you to be mine for the rest of my life. Please. I know I'm sure. Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man alive?"

"Oh, Oliver, I, well, yes! Yes, of course, yes!" she laughed, and Sean and Emma slipped away silently as their parents celebrated in their newfound engagement.

* * *

"Do you thing we have enough?"

"Aye, I think with that proposal, we've got enough," Sean said, grinning. "The shot isn't great, but the audio's clear as day."

"How do you think we get back?"

"You know, I'm sure the necklace will help us," Emma said, and she hooked the chain over their heads and spun the Quaffle once more.

They materialized in their room, everything just as they left it, with not even a second ticked by on the clock.

"Shall we go show Mum?"

Emma smiled grimly. "No, I think I'm going to go pay Daddy a visit, first. And I think I know where to find him."

* * *

"Dad! Finally!"

"Emma?" Her father looked up from the cup of tea he'd been sipping morosely at in Percy Weasley's kitchen. She'd Apparated to each Weasley household, finally finding him at Percy's. She was glad she'd found him here, because she didn't think she'd really have the energy to get all the way to Romania.

"Dad, I need you to come with me. It's time for some respite," she added briskly, walking over and grabbing his shirt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, young lady?"

"Saving your life."

And with that, she Disapparated.

* * *

"Mum, don't you see? Dad loves you. He always has. And as soon as Emma gets back he'll be able to- Oh, there you are!"

"Emma, why'd you take me back here? I thought I told you I didn't want to come back!"

"You don't get to give up on us just because it gets hard. And neither do you, Mum," she said crossly, standing beside her brother. Her parents stood at either side of the table, just standing there, looking at each other. Emma flicked her wand at the camera, and the images appeared on the screen.

"We found a necklace, this necklace, and it sent us back in time to different moments in your shared life. And we took pictures of everything, hoping you'd remember how much you loved each other."

She flicked through the slides; starting with the one outside Oliver's office; flicking through the shot of the couple in the rain after the Hufflepuff match; the pictures of them falling asleep with each other on the bench of Gryffindor table after the Battle, hands clasped. There were Quidditch practices and dates and lots of laughter. A picture of the two holding hands with a little Emma came up, the little girl swinging off the ground as her parents lifted her up, all three laughing merrily. Oliver giving shoulder massages to a very pregnant Katie, Emma standing shyly by his side.

The proposal video brought tears to her father's eyes, along with one of a newly adopted Emma hugging her new parents and asking to call them 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'. Finally, when both were speechless and near tears, Oliver Wood looked at his daughter.

"Were you... were you that girl we found in the broom cupboard that one time? The one who'd been dared to spy on Harry?"

"It was the best I could come up with on short notice! And Sean was under a disillusionment charm, so he couldn't help me."

Her father did something unexpected then - he burst out laughing. And then her mother was laughing, too, and suddenly both parents were hugging their children.

"Thank you, my dears, for reminding me how good your father is," Katie whispered, glancing at her husband shyly.

"Katie, I... I'm sorry for being a right pain in the arse these past few years. I don't think I ever really realized that being a full time mum was hard on you. You've always appeared to love it so much, and you're so good at it that I just thought... well, I guess I was being ignorant again. And I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yes, Oliver, of course I forgive you! And I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt."

Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. "I really do still love you; I always have. And I always will," he murmured, kissing her more deeply.

Sean and Emma took it as a sign to slip quietly back to their room.

"I'm glad that worked, Em."

"Me too."

"And even if this peace isn't perfect, I'm hoping that we can keep reminding the whenever things get rocky."

"Aye."

"So... what do we do with the necklace, Em?" His sister stopped. Then a light brightened in her eyes.

"Sean, give me a scrap of that parchment." She scribbled something on it quickly, then stuck it and the necklace back in the box.

"I think you know where you need to go next, don't you?" she told it, and it shimmered brightly, disappearing in a flash of light.

"What'd you write?"

"I just left us a little warning, is all," she said, smiling, then held out the note it had originally come from. "Here, you can have your parchment back," she said as she held the ripped edges of the parchment together.

They were a perfect match.


	6. A Convoluted Plan

**For the Pirate Ship Battles**

**KBOW Captain**

**WC: 2,268**

**Theme: Creature Blood**

"Ollie!"

"Ollie-Oliver!"

"Olly-olly-oxen-fr-"

"SHUT UP!" Oliver Wood yelled as he stomped into Weasley Wizards Wheezes. It was a brisk November day, and the rest of Diagon Alley was downtrodden, broken and filled with muggleborns begging on the streets, but WWW still lit up their corner of the world with brilliant style. Even the heavy black cloud above Oliver's head couldn't keep him entirely downtrodden.

And when Oliver Wood said he had a black cloud over his head, he literally meant there was a thundercloud storming on his head, and his head only.

"Why, dearest Oliver, you're wet!" Fred cried, clucking as he circled his friend.

"An apt observation, I'm sure," Oliver responded dryly, slumping against the counter. "Would you care to take a look, gentlemen? Perhaps fix my little problem?"

"Why-"

"-on _earth-_"

"-would we do-"

"-_that?_" the twins finished together, and Oliver groaned again.

"Come on, guys, it's been a terrible day! Please, just fix it?"

The twins sighed, then turned to Oliver with identical poses; arms folded and disapproving looks on their faces.

"We'll help you, but you've got to promise one thing. You test out one of our inventions."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Then no deal!"

"I- but- I- ARGH fine."

Oliver scrunched his face up in pain and sighed. "Just remove the spell. I know you can."

The twins happily complied, and the thundercloud was gone when one of them pulled an adorable, dog bone shaped cookie from his pocket.

"This is the Dog Treat. All you've got to do is take a bite and you'll be barking like a dog for an hour! It's prank food."

Oliver gingerly took the cookie. "And it only lasts an hour, right?"

"Yes."

"And you promise it'll last no longer than an hour?"

"That's the plan, yes."

Oliver looked at the cookie dubiously. "Alright then..." he muttered, then took a large bite.

* * *

_4 hours later_

"Has Oliver changed back yet?" George asked, sauntering into the room after his shower.

"Nope. He's still stuck as a dog."

"Is he sick as a dog as well?" George grinned at his pun, and his brother groaned.

"That's _terrible!" _

"Aw, Fred, it wasn't that bad,wa-"

"Aarf! Aarf! AARF!"

The twins glared at the corner of the room Oliver had backed himself into. The once burly, 6 foot something Quidditch player was small, wriggly and... Had a tail.

They'd turned Oliver Wood, most eligible bachelor and Quidditch extraordinaire, into a ten pound, cute, fluffy Scottish terrior.

"Oliver, shut up, we'll figure out how to fix this!" Fred yelled, stomping over to a box of product and rummaging through it. "I think I know something that might help..." Fake wands and Pygmy Puffs flew out of the box, scattering across the floor and causing Doggie Oliver to wriggle his tail and growl. He eyed a stray Puff, crouched low, and pounced.

"Found it!" Fred yelled, holding up a small bottle. "Oliver, drink th- hey! No eating the products!" He grabbed the dog by the scruff of the neck and forced him to drop the Pygmy Puff. "Now, if you're done misbehaving, I have something that will help." He poured the contents of the bottle into a small bowl conjured with a flick of his wand and set it before Oliver. "Drink up, Ollie-boy."

The dog growled at the bowl dubiously, cocking his head in a clear, "why would I trust you" manner.

"Oh shush. It'll give you the ability to talk again. George and I invented it for people to have conversations with their pets, but we didn't launch the product after we realized that most animals are really boring conversers. Looks like it'll be useful for once though!"

Still. Looking slightly suspicious, Oliver stretched out his tiny pink tongue and started to drink.

"So... How do you feel?"

"I am going to KILL YOU as soon as I become a human again," Oliver yelled, and Fred shut him up with a silencing charm.

"That's what you say now. Maybe you'll just be so thankful to be human again that you'll just thank us for everything," George added from across the room. While Fred had been solving the talking problem, George had been concentrating on something else - transportation. He held up a bright pink leash with an adjustable collar. "Time to go for a walk, boy!"

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

After fifteen minutes, three bites and a full binding body spell, the twins finally forced Oliver onto his leash. Fred color changed it to black to stop the talking dog's protests and they set out.

"Where are the two of you taking me?"

"Well, there's always a way to end our magic if it doesn't work. Fred and I have found a fail safe, but we can't tell you what it is just yet. If this became general knowledge our prancing business would plummet."

"And so you're taking me where?"

"We'll tell you when we get there."

They finally stopped in front of a quaint little apartment, all white washed and pretty with small flowers in front.

"Angelina's?! George, I'm a DOG, this isn't a time for a nice snog with your girlfriend! I have an actually problem. Multiple, actually," he muttered, thinking back to that morning's events and the black rain cloud.

"We'll fix this one and then you can tell us all about it after Katie kisses you."

"WHAT?!"

"Oliver, Katie's your girlfriend. We know you're doing the nasty. A little kiss won't hurt anything!" Fred admonished, knocking on the door and struggling to keep Oliver from running down the street.

"Fred! That's the other problem! Katie and I- Oh. Hi, Angelina." Oliver stopped struggling as his friend opened the door. Behind her was someone he didn't think he'd ever have the chance to see again.

"Merlin, George, what have the two of you done now?" Angelina tutted over Oliver. "And who's your unfortunate victim?"

"Well... Angelina, we'd like you to meet Oliver Wood, our new Scottish Terrior!"

"Oliver? Well, this is an improvement," Angelina said, scowling. "Maybe you shuld leave him like that. I mean really. He's probably more use to us as a dog than as a person."

"Ange, don't say that! We need to fix this! Do you understand how angry the Puddlemere managers will be if their star Keeper is stuck as a dog?"

Angelina huffed. However mad she was at Oliver at the moment, it wouldn't do for her friend to be incapacitated. Ange ran the entire team's publicity, and if her boss found out she'd been in a position to help Oliver before it was too late...

"Fine. What did you give him?"

"It was just a bit of prank food. It had some creature blood in it, but we didn't know it would be _this _effective. He came in looking for help because there was a raincloud over his head - I'd love to meet the person who did that to him, it's _genius_ \- and we got him to test product. It should've worn off in an hour, but it didn't. And now he's stuck," George finished, shifting from foot to foot. He hated it when Angelina was mad at him.

"It was originally meant for George to try out, so it's got the usual failsafe in place. So all Katie has to do is kiss Oliver, them being true loves and all that, and then..." Fred said, but trailed off when he saw Katie's face. Oliver shuffled back to curl up behind Fred's legs.

"Did he not tell you then?"

"Uh..."

"Oliver and I broke up. Today. That's why there was a raincloud over his head. I cursed him so he'd feel as miserable as I do for once," she said bitterly.

Fred and George looked between their two friends in shock; one had tears glistening in her eyes and the other was cowering in a way they'd never seen him act before.

"Well," George said, scooping Oliver up into his arms and grabbing Katie by the elbow. "You're just going to have to kiss and make up."

And before either of them knew it, they'd been locked into a room and left alone, for good or for worse.

* * *

"Oliver," Katie said as he scratched at the door with his small paws. "Oliver, it's not going to work."

"Don't you have your wand, Katie? We could _Alohamora_ it. Well, you could. I can't do much of anything right now," he said ruefully.

Katie laughed weakly. "You do seem pretty useless. But I'm also pretty useless, Ollie. I left my wand in the other room. So I can't actually get us out either."

Oliver trotted over and sat down beside her. "You aren't useless, Katie. You're never useless. You're always the one who knows what to do and how to do it. I only know how to play Quidditch," he said, slumping to the ground.

Absentmindedly, Katie reached out to scratch his ears. "What happened to us, Ollie? We were so in love, and then... I don't know. You started Quidditch again and I started my Healer's training and we just... fell apart. Didn't we, Ollie? Ollie?"

She looked down. The boy had his eyes rolled back in his head and was drooling.

"Katie... this is soooo goooood..." he whined, rolling onto his back and showing his stomach. "Wow, being a dog is _nice." _

She stopped petting him immediately. "Oliver! We're having a serious conversation!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm not used to being a dog. I didn't know dogs felt that way when they got pet. Just don't... don't pet me again. I need to keep my head if I'm going to get us out of here."

"_You're _going to get us out of here?"

Katie's face had closed off again, and she bore that angry look again.

"I've done something wrong, haven't I? Won't you please tell me? I don't always understand these things. Please, Kates, give me another chance."

"How do you not understand? You've known me since I was eleven."

"Katie. I can't read your mind. I'm not an accomplished Legilimens, and even if I were, I wouldn't use it on you. _Ever. _I respect you too much. Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine! You always try to do everything for me, and you're completely oblivious to me when you aren't. I'm a big girl, I do things for myself, like fighting in this war and getting us out of this room. You don't have to protect me."

"I know you're capable. I do, I really do. But sometimes it's almost as if you're so capable you don't need me. And I try to help you because I want you to need me. I love you too much to lose you, Kat."

"Oh, Oliver, I do need you. But I need you to be yourself, not my servant. I just need to know you love me and not just Quidditch."

Oliver curled up next to her and rested his head on her knee. "Of course I love you, Katie. I love you _more _than Quidditch."

"Really, Oliver? Sometimes it doesn't seem like it."

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything in the world, Katie. And after all of this is over, with You-Know-Who gone and everything back to normal, I want to marry you."

She sat back, staring at him. "Is that a proposal?!"

"Well, it's more like a promise right now. We're both still young, and we're in the midst of a war. But yes, after all this is over, I do intend to propose to you," he said, very serious.

And Katie burst into laughter. "Oh, Oliver, you're the dearest, sweetest, most loving man - or dog - I've ever had the fortune of dating. I love you so much," she said, and she leaned down and kissed his fur, right on his forehead.

There was a bang and a flash of light, and suddenly, a much less hairy, bigger version of Oliver Wood was sprawled on the floor, half on top of her in his confusion.

"Hey, Kates. I'm human again!" he cried, and then he bounced up and yanked her to her feet. "I love you so much," he whispered, bending his head to kiss her again.

"I love you, too, Ollie."

* * *

Outside the door, Fred and George high-fived, while Angelina grinned at the sounds of kissing going on inside the room.

"I _knew _our plan would work! Great job, Ange, you've got the makings of a true prankster! Or matchmaker, if you must," Fred amended in retrospect.

The three friends quietly unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen, ready to wait until Oliver and Katie were ready to emerge.

"I do hope they aren't doing the nasty in there," George commented. "I sleep in that room sometimes."

And all through the house, peals of laughter could be heard from both parties.


	7. Easier than flying

A relationship between two characters with different blood statuses.

11\. (myth) carrots help you see in the dark

13\. (occasion) New Year's Eve party

14\. (word) euphoria

* * *

When Oliver Wood was five years old, his father told him his blood was pure.

This, Mr. Wood said, was because he came from a long line of Scottish wizards, and if he wanted to be anything in this world, he would keep that line pure.

(He wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but the faster he agreed, the faster he could go play Quidditch.)

Mr. Wood worked for the Ministry of Magic, and he only let his son associate with pureblood children. Kaius Zabini, Lisa Mcmillan, Percy Weasley... if their blood was pure, they were worthy.

(Oliver didn't like the friends daddy liked much, except for Percy Weasley. But he didn't play Quidditch).

Oliver liked to fly above the skies with his friends, both pureblood and mixed blood; so long as they could keep their rump on a broomstick and throw a ball, he would happily join them.

(But when his feet were on solid ground, his mixed-blood friends stayed high in the sky, free as birds, while Oliver went back to his prison).

* * *

When Oliver Wood was seven years old, he spent his summer eating carrot after carrot because he heard a muggle myth saying carrots could make you see better in the dark.

(They couldn't.)

That was the first time his father _really _screamed at him, and Oliver was forced to sit in the dark all night long, just to prove that Muggles were wrong. He shivered in the cold all night, and wished it was a fuller moon, and wished for home and wished for a broomstick.

(All he'd wanted was to play Quidditch, but no one, not even his friends, understood that).

* * *

When Oliver Wood was eleven years old, his father told him that at Hogwarts, there would be proper friends and non-proper friends. Oliver would be expected to know the difference, and he would be expected to associate only with those worthy of the magical talent. His father told him that Gryffindor was the place to be respected, but Slytherin was the place to be feared, and his son would be just as great with fear as he would be with respect.

(Oliver didn't care about respect and fear. He just wanted to fly.)

When the Sorting Hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR!' mere moments after touching his head, Oliver didn't feel disappointment. He knew his father would not be as excited as he would have been should his youngest son follow in his footsteps, but Gryffindor was his mother's house, and he liked knowing his young mother sat in the very common room he now resided in. He liked knowing he wouldn't have to compete with his older brother's shadow in Quidditch. He liked knowing he wouldn't be known.

(Being known distracted him from flying, and flying was all he wanted to do).

* * *

When Oliver Wood was fourteen, Katie Bell tried out for a Chaser position on his team. She was small, skinny, toothy and twelve, and a muggleborn. While he didn't share his father's prejudice, Oliver did wonder how someone who didn't even know what Quidditch was the year before could be good enough to play with his team. But he blew his whistle and watched as she took off anyways, blonde hair blowing in the wind.

(He learned quickly that muggleborns were just as good at Quidditch as pure wizards.)

She cracked his image of muggleborns for the first time that day, and Oliver grinned at her as he welcomed her onto his team.

(It wouldn't be the last crack she would cause).

* * *

Oliver was eighteen when Katie Bell won him the Quidditch Cup and shattered his perception of muggleborns for good. She wasn't skinny and twelve and small anymore; now she was taller, curvier, and her blonde hair was smoother and shinier than it had been. She'd filled out in all the right places, and her courage shined through, and to Oliver, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

(He thought she was more beautiful than a new broomstick, and he wished he could say so.)

That summer, he joined Puddlemere and joined the Order, and his father looked at his younger son with shame in his eyes where there should have been pride, and pointed towards the door. The letters that had never been sent had finally been found, and any Wood boy who was in love with a muggleborn could never truly be a Wood.

(His love for Quidditch and freedom had never let him truly be a 'Wood boy', though, and with that, he was fine.)

* * *

When Oliver Wood was 21, he thought he would die before the night was over. It was New Year's, and all the Order was undercover in everything. Quidditch had been cancelled, so Oliver simply went on mission after mission, and tonight's was a rescue. They'd heard some muggleborns had been caught by Snatchers, and they'd found the location of their base. Oliver was to go in with Charlie Weasley and Angelina Johnson, a fellow teammate of his.

The three of them snuck closer to the camp, silencing spells placed on their feet to keep them from making too much noise. Oliver and Angelina followed Remus up the ledge to peer into the Snatcher's camp, all six eyes taking in the scene below.

They were partying. Oliver could see bottles of fire whiskey in piles, with drunk wizards laughing uproariously around campfires. Scantily clad girls roamed around the campsite, flirting and laughing along with the men. It was a disgusting event.

He heard Angelina's small gasp and redirected his attention to the center of the camp, where he saw three prisoners tied together. There were two girls and a boy, and Oliver's heart constricted when he recognized one of them.

(He hadn't seen her off a broom in a while, but he'd know her anywhere).

Katie Bell. The girl who had haunted his dreams of what might have been since his last year of Hogwarts was finally staring him in the face once more. Even caked in dirt and covered in cuts and bruises, she was still beautiful to him. The feelings he'd buried for so long came welling up again, and he clenched his fist against the dirt in anger.

"Wood, you'll go in on the side and grab the boy, Johnson will get the blonde girl, and I'll grab the younger one. Got it?" Remus was saying, and all of a sudden Oliver found himself shaking his head.

"I go in for Katie," he whispered, and Remus met his eyes steadily. He must have recognized something there, for he simply nodded and told Angelina to go for the younger girl instead, while he took the boy.

And then the spells were flying and the Snatchers were falling down, stunned, and she was really there and his hand was in hers, and then he and Remus and Angelina were disapparating away to safety with the prisoners.

They landed in a heap in the forest, and the three Order members jumped to their feet, ready to fight, but the coast was clear. Oliver turned to Katie and held out a hand, easily pulling her to her feet. She was underweight and fragile, and she stumbled as she tried to find her balance, falling against Oliver a bit.

"Wood, why don't you take Katie home and clean her up before taking her to headquarters? She looks like she's about to collapse," Angelina said, and Oliver nodded with relief.

"You alright to disapparate again?" He asked, and she nodded. He pulled her close and spun on the spot, pulling them into darkness once more.

(With her, the darkness was bearable).

* * *

While Katie showered, Oliver cooked whatever he could find in the kitchen. By the time she was downstairs again, he had hot tea and eggs ready for her.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled weakly. "I've been better. But it's nice to have a roof over my head again."

He nodded. Suddenly, a euphoric feeling rushed through him. His Katie was alive and well and safe, and he found himself coming around the table and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oliver? What..?" She asked weakly, confused.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again. First with the necklace and then when you went into hiding soon after... And I couldn't contact you in any way because of my dad and-"

"Oliver! What happened to your dad?"

He broke eye contact with her. "He kicked me out when he found out I hadn't been friends with only purebloods. Also, I don't think joining the order helped the situation."

She nodded, leaning in and giving him another hug. "Was it because of me? Angie told me that was why you never talked about your family with me, because your father wouldn't like it. Did he find out?"

He shrugged a bit. "He found the letters I wrote you, and that was it. I was out."

"Letters?"

He cursed inwardly. She hadn't known about them, of course; he'd never sent them.

"I wrote you letters. But I never sent them."

"Why not?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Because you were too young, Katie. I should've seen you as a sister, but I couldn't, and so I didn't send anything. I wrote what I wanted to say and hid them in a box until my dad found them."

Katie stepped closer, back into the circle of his arms, and placed a hand over his heart gently. "What happened to the letters?"

He swallowed. "My dad burned them."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Tell me what they said."

"Katie-"

"Just tell me what they said, Oliver," she said, a little more demanding, and his heart started pounding.

"Well, first I talked about how much I missed flying with you," he started.

(Her other hand joined its pair on his chest.)

"Then?"

"Then I told you I missed making smores with you in the Gryffindor common room," he whispered.

(Her fingers were tracing a scar on the side of his chin).

"And?"

"And then I told you I thought you were more beautiful than anything else in the world."

(She was brushing a strand of hair from his eyes now).

"Do you really think I'm more beautiful than anything? Even a new broomstick?"

(Her lips were mere inches away now).

"Especially a new broomstick," he said, smiling.

(It was easier than flying to lean forward and capture her lips in his).


	8. Cockroach Clusters

**OTP Competition: **

**Round 5: **I try to shoplift my favourite sweets and tuck too much of them into my jacket but I bump into you and they all fall to the ground so I scream RUN RUN TAKE ALL YOU CAN CARRY and you do and we hide somewhere and share the prey AU

WC: 1,324

* * *

There were many faults about Katie Bell. Some were small, some were large, and some were simply... odd. She never liked to match her socks. Her favorite thing to do was run around the Quidditch Pitch barefoot dancing in the rain and singing 80's Muggle music at the top of her lungs.

And she had insatiable, hormonal cravings for Cockroach Clusters every, single month.

This month, it was even worse. She was finally out of the hospital, but due to her absence, her stash of Clusters had run out a week before the next Hogsmeade trip. Now, on the actual day, she was craving them so bad she was desperate.

She dragged Leanne down to the village with her, heading straight for Honeydukes.

"Katie, I'm meeting Lee in the Hogshead, remember? Can't we stop there first?" Leanna complained, tugging her sleeve out of her friend's glove.

"Leanna... I need Cockroach Clusters. Fast. Now. And I really mean _now."_

Leanna wrinkled her nose. "Why do you even like those things? They're so gross. They have actual cockroaches in them and there's not enough chocolate to cover the taste!"

Katie threw her friend a withering glare. "Don't diss the Clusters in front of me. Not now, not ever," she hissed, hurrying her pace. "I'll meet you at the Hogshead as soon as I buy them!"

Leanna threw her hands in the air in exasperation as Katie ran down the lane towards the sweet shop.

Inside, however, she realized that _everyone _must have run out of their sweet stashes, because the candy store was packed with Hogwarts students. Candy bins were being raided like crazy by the third years, who were still awed by the novelty of some of the exclusively in store treats, and the older students were shoving aside the little ones in the fight to get to their favorites.

No one, however, was by the Cockroach Clusters.

Katie sighed in relief, then gasped as an idea struck her mind.

Why should she bother waiting in that line to buy a candy no one but her enjoyed? The line was _so _long, and she was _so _hungry for them, and they were already making so much money from Hogwarts today... Besides, no one really wanted them. They only stayed afloat because of their pranking quality.

Katie stared down at the small purple packages with indecision. Should she? Could she? Was it wrong to do so?

Then, quickly, before she could change her mind, she snatched out a handful and shoved them into her coat pocket.

No one yelled. No security tried to grab her. No one cared. The hustle and bustle of the shop remained.

Could she actually get away with it?

She grabbed another handful, stuffing it into the other pocket, then turned and quickly headed for the door, head slightly down. She was actually getting away with this.

"Katie?"

He was in front of her so suddenly that she didn't have time to stop; instead, she banged straight into his solid chest and the Cockroach Clusters came spilling out of her pockets.

For a second, her brain froze, trying to register the presence of Oliver Wood, famous Keeper and fantastic flyer and her recently elusive childhood friend. Then she realized what she had just been caught doing, and she panicked.

"Run!" she cried, grabbing a handful of the sweets and pushing for the door. "Take all you can carry and run!" She pushed out the door and into the cold, bolting for the nearest side street, still clutching her handful of Cockroach Clusters.

She heard footsteps behind her and she ran even faster, scared that it was security coming after her for stealing their Cockroach Clusters.

"Katie! Bollocks, Katie, this isn't Quidditch practice, there's no need to run!" Oliver called, and she slowed down, waiting for him to catch up. His curly hair was just long enough again to get mussed in the wind, and his Puddlemere blue scarf was coming loose from his neck.

She smiled when she saw the handful of Cockroach Clusters in his hand.

"Merlin, Katie, you're stranger than I remember. What was all that about?"

She blushed. "I ran out of Cockroach Clusters and I needed more but the line was so long... So I just took some and ran. No one ever wants them anyways..."

Oliver stared.

_Oh, Merlin, he hates me now because I've shoplifted but I still love him and he'll never want to talk to me again and it'll be agonizing and-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his laughter.

"Excuse me, Oliver Wood, why in the world are you laughing at me?!"

He laughed harder, and she smacked him in the back of the head with her hat. "Oliver!"

He finally caught his breath, then looked at her with that amused look that seemed to be reserved for the special times she did something extremely stupid.

"Katie, didn't you see the sign?"

She looked back blankly. "What sign?"

"The one that said 'Due to Lack of Interest, the Clusters are now Free?'"

A look of shock ran across her face. "You mean I didn't steal the Clusters? I'm not going to go to Azkaban? I'M FREEEE!" she cried happily, spinning in a circle. She went to hug Oliver, but froze when she saw the silent tears running down his face. She had never seen him cry. Ever. Not even the time in her first year when she watched him get smacked in the ribs by a Bludger and break four of them. Never.

"Ollie? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, and he pulled her to his chest in a tight hug.

"I'm just- you were- Katie, you don't understand how scared I've been the past six months. And to see you happy and alive again, it's just-" He hugged her again, and she nodded into his shoulder, taking comfort in how his strong arms wrapped around her, how her hands seemed to comfortably fit between her body and his chest.

"I know, Oliver. I was scared to," she finally said, pulling back a bit. She looked him in the eyes, briefly noticing the small flecks of green and gold within the hazel, and wondering why she had never noticed them before. "But the good thing is that I'm fine. I'm fine, and I'm here with you, and I can come to your games and cheer you on, except when you play the Harpies, and-" she knew she was babbling, but she didn't know how to say 'I love you' without saying those three little words.

"Katie."

"-and I'm still the same me who loves Cockroach Clusters and dancing in the rain and-"

"_Katie."  
_

"-and I'm starting to get back on my broom and Harry is making sure I don't train too hard and-"

"_Katie!" _

"What?" She stopped, and noticed he had pulled her even closer and now had a bemused smile on his face.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you, alright?" he murmured, and now her smile matched his as she leaned in, enjoying the feel of his lips on her and the warmth of his arms.

"Hey Oliver?" she said after a moment, breaking their kiss.

"Yea?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh," he said, blushing. "The Weasleys said Leanna had let it slip that you had a crush on me, so..."

Katie grinned. "Perfect," she said, and leaned in once more.


	9. Prince Charming

**OTP Competition 2: Round 1**

Royalty!AU

This is also heavily based off of Kate Middlton/Prince William. Because who else am I going to turn to in need of royalty?

Katie Bell/Oliver Wood

* * *

_late 2001_

"Kate, have you heard the news?" Angelina said as she slid into the seat next to her friend. They were just back from summer holiday and were all meeting up in the local pub for a quick round of drinks before they had to go back to the drag of uni.

"No, what's that?" she asked absentmindedly, trying to flag down the waiter.

"Prince Oliver is going to be attending Hogwarts University! He's even going to be boarding in Gryffindor House! That's where you're staying!"

Katie kept trying to flag down the waiter. "That's nice," she said, finally catching the guy's attention and waving him over. "Might I have a beer, please?"

"Certainly, miss," he said. Angelina stared at her friend, flabbergasted.

"Katie, you're going to be living in the same hall as a _prince. _A hot, _single, _prince. A prince who may one day be the prince of this very _country!_"

"We're in Scotland, Ange. He'll be prince of England."

"Still! He's a _prince!" _

Katie smiled as the waiter brought her the beer. "Really, Angie, he's just another person. Possibly a snobby one at that. I don't really care if he's a prince or not, so long as he doesn't bother me. Now, would you like to order something? Alicia is on her way."

Angelina huffed in exasperation. "Just try and get me an introduction, will you? He might end up being my soulmate," she grinned, and Katie shoved her. She needed more alcohol for this talk.

* * *

_early 2002_

"Oliver! I've got those notes you asked me for," Katie said, tapping on his door. In the six months they'd been at school, she'd become remarkably fast friends with the English prince. He was much nicer and more humble than she'd thought.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Thanks for these," he said, looking at the notes being held in front of him. He made no move to take them, though, and Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Cat got your tongue, Ollie?"

He chuckled at the joke. "Right, uh, actually I wanted to ask you something else."

"Yea? Spit it out then, I've got class in 20."

"George Weasley and I are getting an apartment next year, and we thought you and Angelina would want to join? Alicia's moving in with Lee, right, so... I mean, we wouldn't want you to feel obligated or anything, and there's the whole worry about the press finding where me and Charlie are living and-"

"Oliver. It's fine. I'd love to, and I'm sure Ange would, too. You know she's sweet on George."

"Yea? Great! Uh, that's great. We'd be happy to have you. Great," he said again, and began to close the door.

"Ollie, wait! The notes!" Katie cried, laughing. Blushing, Oliver grabbed the notes and shut the door.

Still laughing, Katie headed on to class. And even though it was still months away, the prospect of _living _with Prince Oliver Wood, Duke of Cambridge, was sort of _exciting_.

Almost _too _exciting.

* * *

_2003_

"Shhh, George is asleep. I think. Maybe?" Katie whispered as she and Oliver snuck into the back of their little house. She was tipsy, he was a little past that, and their roommates had been left alone all evening as she and Oliver had been at a dinner for honors students. But George's door was open and his room was dark, and Angelina's room was shut and dark, but Katie could swear she heard giggling from there, but Oliver was so close behind her that it was quite distracting, and she couldn't tell.

"Oliver, take a step...back," she whispered, her breath catching as she turned around to discover his face inches from her, and she automatically stumbled a bit, her hands flying to his chest to steady herself. "Hey," she breathed, conscious of every breath she took.

"Hey, yourself," he breathed back, and though she didn't know who started it, suddenly they were kissing as if their life depended on it, their breaths syncing as their lips pressed together.

They ended up in his room, clothes off and breathing hard, before falling asleep in each other's arms. They awoke as the sun came streaming through Oliver's windows.

"So..."

"So..."

"Katie, I- Well, that happened."

She nodded. "That it did."

"We still have to live together."

She nodded again. "That we do."

"I..." he started, then trailed off. His beautiful brown eyes searched her blue ones for an answer, but she couldn't figure out what he was asking. "Katie, I wanted that to happen. Did you?"

She paused. She'd known for a while that she was attracted to Oliver, but had she wanted to date him?

"Yes," she decided aloud, a bit surprised at her answer, but then her confidence grew and she smiled. "Yes, I've wanted that for a while. I really like you, Oliver."

He smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I really like you, too."


	10. A Lesson in Falling in Love

**OTP Competition Round 4: **Firefighter AU

**AU 100 Points Competition: **In my free time I teach kids how to bake something for their parents and I can't help but see how especially your child adores you AU -

* * *

Katie hated going home nowadays. At age 26, with a solid internship at the local hospital and a stable lifestyle, albeit a single one, any sane person would have respected her for being so well-off. However, her mum was not a sane person. Going home meant hour long conversations about her lack of a significant other, how little time she had left before her age would start to show, and how her ovaries were going to shrivel up before she even thought of having children.

So, no, Katie did not like going home. Perhaps that's why, when attending church one Sunday morning, the advertisement caught her eye.

_Looking for a job? Love baking? Love children? Apply now for our weekly Children Bake Sessions, on Sunday's at 2! Baking experience preferred, but anyone is welcome!_

Katie had baking experience. Well, she made a ridiculous amount of biscuits around the holidays, and her friends always loved it when she baked for them. And baking with children sounded like fun. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? And it would give her an excuse to be busier on Sunday afternoons.

With the thought of avoiding conversations about her shriveled ovaries, Katie made sure to pick up an application on the way out.

* * *

"Miss Bell, these biscuits are delicious! Wherever did you learn to bake like this?" Ms. McGonagall said as she tasted the sweets. Part of the application process had been a baking interview, which had simply been Katie baking cookies while she and Ms. McGonagall chatted. They were simple chocolate chip cookies, but Katie had added a little cinnamon for some spice.

"Oh, I've always loved to bake. My mum taught me when I was little. I've just been trying things ever since and seeing how people react. It's a good relaxer after a long day at the hospital."

"Ah, yes, your internship there! Well, talented _and _smart. How are you not married yet?" Ms. McGonagall said with surprise.

Katie blushed. "Well, I guess I've never really gotten around to that part of life. Maybe someday, though."

Ms. McGonagall smiled sadly. "It'll happen without you even realizing it. Trust me, dear, falling in love is the easy part." She took another biscuit, smiling wider as she bit into the sweet treat. "Now, I think it's safe to say you're hired. I'll have to talk to the head pastor about it, but you're the one I want in the job, and Albus really doesn't know how to say no to me. He's just an old softie, despite his clever little sermons."

Katie laughed as the tall woman led her towards the pastor's office to work out the details. She couldn't wait to start the next Sunday.

* * *

She'd taken the job a month ago, and it turned out that baking with young children was _difficult. _But even so, the kids were so adorable most of the time that Katie didn't mind the hard work. Especially when she got to work with one child, Robby Wood. He was the sweetest kid in her class, and she wished she could play favorites and tell him so.

Today, they were baking gingerbread men, since Christmas was coming up in two weeks. Katie walked around the class, helping here and there as they shaped the men and used cutters to make shapes. She stopped by Robby as she noticed him meticulously trying to attach something to his gingerbread man's hand.

"Robby, what's that you're trying to make?" She bent down to look closer. He'd added a little hat to the gingerbread man, but she couldn't tell what exactly it was, since the eight year old wasn't the best artist yet.

"I'm making a firefighter like my dad. But I just can't get the axe right," he said, frowning down at the gingerbread.

"Well," Katie said, glancing around her cookie cutters. "What if we cut a triangle and rectangle and shaped them together like this?" she said, cutting the gingerbread to make a simple axe and pressing them together. She held the little axe she had made up to the little man. "There you go. Now your gingerbread is a firefighter, just like your dad!"

Robby grinned. "Thanks Miss Katie! He's gonna love it!"

Katie smiled. "Do you want to make a cookie for your mum as well? I have some extra dough up front."

Robby's smile dropped. "I don't have a mum. I never had a mum. Just a dad."

Katie's heart sank. She'd noticed that Robby was always picked up by his dad, but she hadn't realized that his mum wasn't in the picture. She hated seeing his face look so sad. "Well... you know, your mum could really be anyone. You could make a cookie for a mother-like figure, such as your grandma, or a nice neighbor, or an aunt. It doesn't have to be your birth mum. Think of who you would want to be your mum if you could choose, and make a cookie for her! Does that sound like a good idea?"

The smile was back. "I like that idea, Miss Katie! I know exactly who I want to make a cookie for!" he said, and Katie laughed as she went to go grab him extra dough.

"Here you go, Robby. Get to work! We've only got another hour and the cookies still need to bake!" She left him to his cookie making and went to go check on the other kids.

After an hour, the cookies had been baked and the parents were all gathered outside the kitchen door, laughing and smiling as their kids went to show them the beautiful cookies they'd made. Katie smiled as she saw Robby run over to his dad with the two cookies on his plate, then she turned back to washing the dishes as the room cleared.

A few seconds later, after she thought the room had cleared, she felt a tap on her elbow. "Miss Katie?"

She turned around, and there stood Robby holding the other cookie, his dad hanging back a few paces and watching his son with a smile. Robby pushed the plate with the mum cookie on it towards her. "I thought about it, and if I could choose my own mummy, I'd want it to be you. So I made you the cookie! Please like it," Robby said uncertainly as he saw the look of shock on Katie's face.

"I-Robby, I- Robby, thank you! I love it! That's the sweetest thing a boy's done for me, you know."

Robby blushed. "Miss Katie, this is my dad. Daddy, this is Miss Katie!"

Katie smiled as Mr. Wood came forwards. "Please, call me Katie."

"I'm Oliver Wood. It's nice to meet you, Katie. Robby's told me a lot about you. He loves your class."

"And I love having him in class," Katie said, smiling. Robby's dad wasn't that much older than she, and now that she knew Robby's mum wasn't in the picture, she was insanely curious how someone who could only be 27 or 28 already had an eight year old child. But it wasn't appropriate to ask that.

"Robby, should we say goodbye? You've got football practice," Oliver said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and smiling at Katie. "It was nice to meet you, Katie. We'll see you next week."

Katie smiled. "You too, Oliver. Robby, thank you again for the cookie. I appreciate it."

As they left the room, Katie turned back to the dishes, finally allowing herself to blush and smile as much as she'd wanted to during that talk. She couldn't wait for the next Sunday so she could see Oliver and Robby again.

* * *

"Bell, what bee's gotten into your brain this week? That's the third time you've washed your hands in the past five minutes, and you've barely touched anything. Where's your head?" Angelina Johnson asked as she watched her friend absentmindedly wander around the lounge. They were both on a fifteen minute break and Angelina had been talking about the date she'd gone on the night before, but Katie wasn't even paying attention to what her friend was saying.

She'd been thinking about a certain Oliver Wood.

"I'm sorry, Angie. I've just been thinking and thinking. I'll pay attention, I swear."

"Nah, it's alright. It's not important anyways, the date wasn't good enough for a second one. What's on your mind?"

Katie smiled. "I met someone. Sort of. But he has a son, and I'm not even sure he'd like me, and..."

"Oh my god, Katie, don't tell me you're becoming a home wrecker!"

"NO! Ange, the mother isn't in the picture. I mean, I don't know what happened, but he's so sweet. His son adores him. He's in the baking class I teach on Sunday's, you see. And last week, he made a cookie for his dad and spent half an hour trying to tell me how much he wanted to be a firefighter like his dad. And Oliver adores Robby as much as Robby adores Oliver. You can just see it. I'm not sure a third person would be invited into that kind of family, you know?"

Angie nodded, sitting up off the couch and grabbing her shoes. "Well, it's certainly something to think about. Next break, we're discussing this more. For now, though, I think there's an ambulance on it's way! Let's go meet it!"

Katie smiled and grabbed her stethoscope, slinging it back around her neck. "Fine. But wait to be paged first!"

Angie grinned and winked. "And miss out on the action? No chance!"

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Katie was exhausted. But it was Friday, and after the night shift she only had one more day shift before her break. She only had to make it through another hour before she could go home, assuming nothing major happened and she got stuck here. It had happened before. But for now, the ER was pretty quiet, and the patients were all satisfied.

"Katie, there's an ambulance on it's way in. And I want you to meet it tonight," Dr. Pomfrey said as she stuck her head out of her office.

"Me?" Katie hadn't ever been the first to meet the ambulance. It wasn't difficult, but usually one of the more experienced nurses was first call.

"Yes, you. How else are you to get the experience? The paramedics called and said there's possible spinal injury and the patient is unconscious. They'll tell you more when they get here. Just get outside and get ready to work!"

Katie nodded and ran out the door towards the ambulance bay.

She could see the ambulance lights coming towards her. She wondered what had happened this time - probably a drunk driver or some sort of home fight involving substances, since that seemed to be everything she saw after ten at night. But she wasn't expecting to see the firetruck following the ambulance.

"Oh, no," she breathed, worry creasing her brow. Fire trucks only came to the hospital if there was a fire or an injured firefighter. And there was no fire tonight.

She sprang into action the moment they pulled into the drive, already preparing herself for the worst. Burns could be ugly and nasty to treat. Hopefully they wouldn't have to do a skin graft.

"Nurse-"

"Bell. Nurse Bell. What's happened?" she demanded as they went to remove the person from the back of the ambulance. There was a mess of brown hair from what she could see, but the stretcher was still above her eye level.

"Firefighter got hit in the head/shoulder area with debris when the building began to collapse. Probably smoke inhalation issues as well. He didn't have his gas mask on the entire time," the paramedic said, and Katie moved out of the way as they brought the stretcher down. "We've got him on oxygen..."

But Katie was tuning him out as shock and horror filled her body.

She knew that face. She'd last seen that face grinning at a small boy handing her a cookie.

"We've got a kid and his mum on the way too with some minor smoke inhalation, but they're pretty much ok, just need to be checked out for minor things. They called a cabbie. Nurse, you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she muttered, pulling herself together. She checked Oliver's pulse as she rushed the stretcher down the hall. It wasn't as strong as she'd like it to be, but it was strong enough. She was more worried about all the blood on his head.

"Alicia, get me a room ready ASAP!" she called down the hall to the other nurse on duty, who got up and ran into a room on the left of the hall. Katie followed.

"Nurse, is he gonna be ok?" a voice behind her asked, and she realized one of the other firefighters had been following the entire time.

"I can't make any promises," she started, her voice shaking a bit as she realized that when she said that, she really _couldn't _make any promises. "But I can tell you that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Oliver gets through this."

She turned away before she could see the confused look on the other firefighter's face, and then she and the paramedic were moving Oliver onto the hospital bed and Alicia was setting up the vitals as Katie got the iv ready.

* * *

It was half past two in the morning, and Katie was so tired she felt awake. Her shift had ended two hours ago, but she'd been so busy treating Oliver's wounds that she hadn't even noticed. Alicia was doing paperwork now that they'd stabilized him, and Katie knew she could go home, but she kept staring at the room from her desk, unwilling to leave.

"You called him Oliver, you know," she heard someone say, and she looked up to find that same firefighter standing there. He was burly and ginger-haired, and he looked at her quizzically. "I'm Charlie Weasley. And you're Katie Bell, aren't you?"

"Sorry? Do I know you?"

Charlie grinned. "It is you! I thought it might be when you called him Oliver, but I wasn't sure. You're Robby's cooking teacher."

Katie nodded. "Yea, I teach cooking class on the weekends. How did you know that, though?"

"Oliver's been going on about you for a month. I've never seen him so interested in a girl before. Even with Andrea he wasn't that observant."

"Andrea?"

"Oh, that's Robby's mum. She left him and never looked back. Good riddance, honestly. They weren't right for each other in the first place, and honestly, as much as I love Robby, he was a mistake that didn't make the situation better. Well, in a way it did. It got Andrea to leave, cuz Oliver sure wasn't going to," Charlie said, then frowned. "You know, I really don't know why I'm telling you all this. He should be telling you. But you're just so easy to talk to. I don't get why he finds it so difficult."

Katie smiled. "Speaking of Robby, where is he? Is he waiting for his dad to come home? He's welcome to come here if he'd feel better knowing his dad is okay. I can help watch him."

"You've got enough on your hands, Katie," Charlie said uncertainly. "And he's actually here now. He's in the room with Oliver."

Katie blushed. How had she missed her favorite student coming in to the hospital? She'd probably been checkin in on one of the other patients.

"I'm actually clocking out, so I can keep an eye on him. I wasn't going to go home anyways. My next shift starts at 7 and the tube is closed. I'll keep him entertained."

Charlie nodded. "Thanks. I'm sure Oliver will appreciate it. I'll be back in a few hours to bring some things if that's alright?"

"Yea, that's fine." They went in their opposite directions, Charlie towards the exit and Katie towards the very door she'd been staring at all evening.

"Robby?" The little boy was curled in a chair when Katie walked in. He was half asleep, but he sat up groggily when she entered.

"Miss Katie!" he whimpered, slipping out of the chair and running to give her a hug. He jumped into her arms and she hugged him tight, sitting down in the chair with him on her lap. There were tear tracks on his cheeks, and Katie's heart went out to him.

"Robby, it's going to be okay. Your dad's going to be fine. The burns are minor, and though he's going to be really sore for the next month or so, he's going to get better. He's only asleep right now because we want him to be asleep so he can heal."

Robby simply curled up tighter and snuggled closer. The two of them drifted off in the chair, lulled to sleep by the quiet beeps and the sound of Oliver's breathing.

* * *

Katie was woken up by coughing. Quickly she slipped the sleeping Robby off her lap and stood up, crossing to Oliver's side in two short steps. He was coughing in his sleep, and she adjusted his bed to sit him up.

Her watch said it was 5:30. She'd been asleep for almost three hours. Peeking her head out the door, she saw Angie sitting at her desk flirting with another red headed man.

"Ange?"

"Katie! What are you still doing here?" Angelina jumped out of her seat and hurried over to her friend. "Wait, have you been in there the whole time? What were you thinking?! I thought you were going to go home!"

"You're Katie Bell, aren't you? _The _Katie Bell? Charlie told me you'd be here. Oliver won't shut up about you!"

"Who are you?"

"George Weasley. I'm Charlie's brother. He took me along so he could go straight from here to work. Oliver's a family friend, though. So where's Robby?"

"Asleep in Oliver's room," Katie said, pulling her hair back into a neater ponytail. "If you'd like to follow me, I'm about to go check on them both. Might as well since I'm up, right?"

Angelina shrugged. "I'll go start the other rounds. Page me if you need anything."

Oliver was awake when they walked in, and Katie was filled with relief and anger that he seemed to be fine.

"Katie?"

"Hello, Oliver! So I've got you on an IV drip with a light dose of morphine in it, and your arm is in a sling, which is to stay on for at least another two weeks, because you've dislocated your shoulder. You also have a concussion, but we've got you scheduled for an MRI later on. And-"

"Sorry, George, do you think you could take Robby to go get some food? He's getting restless."

"On it, Wood. Come on, little man!" Before she could blink, the only defense she had was gone.

"Katie?"

"Is there anywhere else in pain that you might want to mention?"

"Katie, Robby told me you slept in here."

She blushed. "Well, someone needed to look after him, and the tube was closed by the time I got off work."

"Oh. Well, Charlie said you seemed worried when I came in," he prompted, and she glared at him.

"Of course I was worried! You're a single parent, Oliver! Robby's only eight, who's going to look after him! And you go and get into an accident because you weren't wearing your helmet or your gas mask! Why?" she demanded, slamming her pen down on her clipboard.

"Well, I went back in to get a kid. And he didn't have anything. You know, I think he was about Robby's age. Probably 8 or 9, and screaming of his mum, but she was stuck outside and couldn't get to him. And I just thought that if Robby was in that situation, I'd want whoever rescued him to make sure he got out all right. So I gave him my helmet and gas mask and got him out alright. It was really that simple of a decision."

Katie stopped. "You're such an idiot!"

"What?"

"If you held the kid against your chest and bent over at a small angle, anything that fell would have hit you. And then you would have been protected by the helmet. It was simple physics!"

"Well, excuse me for not remembering my physics lessons in the midst of rescuing someone from a burning building!"

She smiled weakly, exhaustion catching up to her.

"Hey, you look really tired. Come sit down for a second. Please?" he added when he saw her hesitation.

"I'm technically not supposed to do this when I'm on duty..."

"Are you on duty?"

She glanced at her watch. 6:07. "Technically not."

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure patients asking out their nurses isn't okay with your boss either, huh?"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out? On a date?"

"Yea, I figured it's only fitting I say thanks for saving me."

Katie grinned. "Well, in that case, I guess it's only fitting for me to accept."

"Where can I take you?"

"Why don't I make you dinner? Because you shouldn't be driving with a dislocated shoulder. At least not for a while."

"But nurse! When am I supposed to take you out if you're the one who ends up doing the work?"

"I don't know. Figure something out, Oliver," she teased, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Katie, come here," he said, reaching out with his good arm.

"Yea?" she said, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her in, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Thanks for saving me," he whispered, and she blushed, before smiling and pressing her lips back to his just as fast.

"I'll see you around, Wood," she whispered back, then went outside to tell Angelina what had happened.

As she walked out, she realized that Minerva McGonagall was right. It _was _easy to fall in love.


	11. Call in the Doctor

**OTP Competition III: Round 1 (Bartender AU)**

**AU Challenge and Competition: (Bartender AU)**

**WC: 3,041**

* * *

"Evening, Madam Rosmerta! How's everything since I left last night?" Katie called as she walked up behind the bar, tapping the older bartender on the shoulder.

"Oh, love, it's been darling. We had two bar fights and a drunken profession of eternal love to our lamppost in the corner. It was entertaining, to say the least. I'm sorry you missed it." Madam Rosmerta handed Katie a rag and a glass. "Start wiping and I'll tell you all about it!"

Katie's mind began to wander as Rosmerta began to chatter about the evening's events. She had her medical exams in a week, and if she passed she'd finally be an official doctor. Right now, all she wanted to do was study, but she knew that working at Rosmerta's Tavern was the only way her rent would be covered. She could afford one day off before the exams, and that wasn't today.

"Sweetheart, you listening?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, Rosie - I was just thinking. Go ahead."

Rosmerta smiled and took the rag from her. "Go grab your books, love. There's not much left to do and no one's around yet. I know you'd much rather be cramming knowledge into that pretty head of yours then be listening to my talk. You can study out here until the customers start arriving."

Katie smiled in relief. "Thanks, Rosie." She ran back to grab her books - any studying could help her now.

* * *

"Oliver Wood! My man, my love, my best bud!"

"What do you want, Davies?" Oliver grimaced as his teammate bounced up behind him like a puppy dog. Davies was a good enough guy, but Oliver knew when he acted like this, it was because he wanted something.

"Well, it's Friday, but Charlie Weasley is off with his girl Isobel and Percy is an awkward government worker who wouldn't know how to talk to a girl if his life depended on it, and, well, Fred and George are just dangerous to be around when drunk, so... I have no wingman. And I need one."

"No, Davies."

"Come on, Wood! You need to get out more! Ever since that stupid Ruby girl broke your heart you've been downright hermit-like. You have got to get laid. All you think about is rugby and more rugby. You eat, sleep, and play rugby."

"So?"

"So aren't you tired of being alone? Don't you want to at least find someone to share it with? What's the point of playing rugby if no one comes to your games? What's the point of making a bunch of money playing professional sports if there's no one to take out to dinner, or buy gifts for, or build a home for?"

Oliver sighed and shut his locker, grabbing his bag. "Look, Davies, even if I did want that, how would I find it by going to a bar with you? All you want to do is get drunk and pick out your next flavor of the week. You don't want to settle, and being your wingman wouldn't help me at all. So why bother?"

Davies blocked Oliver's path to the door. "Look, Wood. Come out with me tonight. We'll go to one bar and we'll stay for an hour, and if you haven't found anyone even remotely interesting to talk to, we can leave. We'll do what you want. Just- You need to get out of the house tonight. Ok?"

Oliver sighed. Davies wasn't going to shut up about this if he didn't go, so... "Fine. I'll go. For one hour! And we can leave whenever I say we leave after that, okay? No matter what."

Davies grinned. "Deal! I'll meet you at my place at 7!"

* * *

"Katie! Scarf on the end needs a Jack Daniels on the rocks!"

"On it!" Katie yelled back, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels and picking up a glass. She prepared his drink and slid it down the counter right into his waiting hands. He glanced up in surprise and grinned at her, throwing a wink in her direction. She half-heartedly smiled back, then turned to serve two new customers who had sat down.

"Hey, what can I get you today?" She paused to look at the two guys. They were both about her age, probably, and the one nudged the other with a pointed glance.

"Yea, Wood, what do you want to drink?"

The one called 'Wood' threw a glare towards the other. "I'll just have a rum and coke, I guess. And a water."

"Oh, come on, Wood, drink a little!"

"Davies, I said one hour. One. Hour."

Katie grinned. "A rum and coke coming up, sir. And I promise you'll get plenty of water, too." She fixed his drink and pushed it across the counter towards him. "And for you?" she asked, turning to the other guy. He grinned at her, leaning across the bar to look deep into her eyes. Katie pulled back a bit, narrowing her eyes.

"What's your strongest liquor? I'm going hard tonight."

"I'm not sure you can handle that," Katie said, pulling out a glass and filling it with water before handing it to Oliver. "It's strong. Really strong."

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle it. Just give it to me."

Katie shrugged, preparing the drink. "Here you go."

He looked at the red liquid with suspicion. "What is it?"

"Rosmerta's FireWhiskey. It's a signature drink. It's got whiskey, absinthe, and a dash of hot sauce. It's strong, I told you."

"Well," he began, turning to his friend."if it kills me, Oliver, tell the Captain that Roger Davies went down in style, drinking strong liquor provided by a beautiful girl." He winked at Katie, then tossed back the shot.

"Wow, that is strong stuff," he said, grimacing. "Get me another, fair maiden!"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "How hard did he pregame?"

The boy called Oliver shook his head. "Absolutely none. This is just Roger Davies in action. I'm Oliver Wood, by the way."

"From Ireland's national rugby team?"

"You know rugby?"

Katie grinned. "Three older brothers and no sisters. I was raised a tomboy and the sports part stuck, I guess. So yea, I follow rugby. You play well, especially for having started out so young."

"Thanks, Miss..."

"Katie. Katie Bell. There's no need for the 'Miss' part." She stuck her hand out and he shook it, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Katie Bell."

"Katie! Glasses needs a refill of his bourbon!" Madam Rosmerta called down the bar.

"On it, Rosie! It was nice to talk to you, Oliver. Let me know if you need anything." Katie smiled as she hurried to help her other customers, and Oliver watched her until it was time to drag Davies home.

* * *

_One month later_

"Rosmerta! I passed! I got my results and I passed! I'm officially a doctor now!"

"Oh, that's great, love! Oh-" and suddenly Rosmerta was hugging Katie as tightly as she could. "I'm going to miss you, love. You're going to be a full-fledged doctor. Oh, how am I going to find as good a barmaid as you were?"

"Oh, Rosie, it'll be fine. You'll find someone even better than me to come help out at the bar. And I'll come back to visit you every once in a while, you know!"

"What am I going to say to that boy who comes in here sometimes just to talk to you?"

"Who, Oliver? Oh, he won't care. He just talks to me because he doesn't want to get as drunk as his friend. He just babysits Davies and then they go home. It's nothing."

Rosmerta raised an eyebrow. "If it's nothing, why are you blushing?"

Katie threw a rag at her friend. "Oh, shut up!" she cried, laughing and blushing some more. "Come on, let's get the bar ready. It's my last Friday shift, and I don't it to be too exhausting."

* * *

_One day later_

"Oliver Wood, ask her for her number. You've got to. She's hot, she's probably single, and she's not a bimbo. In other words, she's perfect for you! She actually gets what you talk about when you go on your rugby tangents, so ask her out, man!"

Davies and Oliver were standing outside Rosmerta's Tavern, and Davies was trying to get Oliver to actually go inside and ask out Katie. "Come on, let's get a little drink into you, and then you can talk to her. You got this, Wood."

They walked inside, and Oliver searched the bar for her. He saw the older woman, Rosmerta, and there was some brunette at the bar, but no Katie. They sat down at the bar, and the brunette came up to them, hips swaying and shirt riding low.

"Hey, guys, what can I get you tonight?"

Davies glanced at Oliver. "Well, I'd like a scotch, and he'd like Katie Bell."

The brunette glanced between them, confused. "I'm sorry, this is my first day on the job. I don't think I know of a Katie Bell drink. Is that some sort of specialty? Rosmerta didn't mention it."

"No, it's not a drink. It's a girl. She usually works Friday and Saturday nights. We were wondering if she was here."

"Oh, um, not tonight. But you could speak to Rosmerta, she would know when this Katie would be back on shift. Can I get you a drink to start off with, sir?" she asked, turning to Oliver.

"Just a water, please," he grumbled quietly. Davies just sighed.

An hour later they both left, entirely too sober and discouraged for their own good. "So, Katie Bell is a Dr. Bell now. And not a bartender. Well, I guess she always seemed to be too smart to be just a bartender. Well... I guess... Maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Davies said hesitantly.

"That's not good enough, Davies," Oliver said harshly, shoving his hands in his jacket. "Just leave me alone." He hunched his shoulders down and stalked off towards home. Davies sighed, turning towards home himself. He'd need to figure out how to find Katie again.

* * *

"Oi, Bell!" Dr. Lupin ran up to the young intern and handed her a clipboard. "We run physical checkups on the sports teams each year, and you've been requested to come with me to shadow and help out."

Katie looked at the clipboard in confusion. "Me? Why'd they request me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're one of our best interns and they want someone competent around to help. Come on, Doc. You want the job or not?"

Katie glanced at the clipboard. Perhaps they'd get to stop by the rugby teams...

"I want the job. Let's go."

* * *

"Alright, checkups will be in alphabetical order. Wait patiently for your turn and cooperate with the doctors. Let them know immediately if anything's bothering you. We want you all in top shape for the beginning of the season." Couch Reed glanced at his clipboard. "Astor, you're up first with Dr. Lupin. Go on in."

Wood slumped to the ground and stuck his iPod in. He hated check up days, because they didn't get to actually play. Davies sank down next to him.

"Oi, dude, cheer up. You've been a sour puss ever since Bell stopped working. Enjoy the fact that we don't have to work our butts off today. We just get the checkup and then go back home."

"Go away, man," Wood grumbled, shoving his headphones back in. He knew he'd be the last one in, so it didn't really matter if he listened.

"Davies, you're up next," Coach called, and Davies stood, heading towards the office the checkups were taking place in. He walked in, grinning - and stopped when he saw Katie Bell.

"Whoa, Bell? You're the doc on call for this thing now? Damn, Oliver's gonna freak when he sees you. How are you?" He grinned and sat down in the chair.

"Do you know Mr Davies, Bell?" Dr Lupin asked as he set up his equipment.

"Oh, yea, he and Mr Wood used to frequent the bar I worked in while I was finishing med school. How are you doing, Roger?"

"Fine. We've missed you at the bar. Service just isn't the same, you know. And that new girl can't make Rosie's special as well as you can," Davies said with a wink, and Katie laughed.

"You know, I'm sure Oliver appreciates not having to wipe you off the floor each weekend."

Dr. Lupin watched his intern interact with his patient. "You know, Katie, I'd like you to take this one yourself. And Mr Wood's. Let's see how you do."

Katie's eyes widened. "Oh, of course Dr. Lupin," she said, then turned back to Roger to begin the checkup.

Half an hour later, with a final "Don't drink too much during the season!" Roger walked out of there with a grin.

"Oliver, the intern is hot. Super hot. You're gonna love her," he said as he walked by Wood.

"Fuck off, Davies," he growled, and Roger just grinned even more. He wished he could stick around to see Wood's reaction when he saw Katie, for he was certain it was going to be hilarious.

* * *

"Wood, your turn," Coach called, and Oliver pulled himself to his feet. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Hey Dr- Katie?" He asked as he stopped short in the doorway. She looked adorable in her white doctor's coat over blue jeans and top, and she smiled at him as he walked in.

"Hey, Oliver."

"Bell, you can handle the rest, right? I'm going to take my lunch break," Dr Lupin said, and Katie nodded.

"Have a seat, Oliver."

He sat.

"Alright, so it's a standard checkup. Everything I ask you is confidential, and I'm really just here to make sure you're fit for the season. Understand?"

"Understand."

"Right, to start off with, is there any physical pain you're worried about?"

"Nope," he answered. His mind was churning. How could she act so normal? Maybe she wasn't as into him as he was into her. But he'd thought there was something there. He should've acted faster.

"Oliver?"

"What? Sorry, I got distracted."

"It's fine. I just need you to sit still while I check your eyes, ears, nose, and mouth." She shone a light in his face, moving closer. This close, he could see the light dusting of freckles that adorned her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a really pretty green that he hadn't noticed before. They looked different under bar light, but he liked them better here.

"Now, I'm going to check your elbows and knee caps," she said, taking out a small rubber hammer and hitting his knees. She nodded and made a little note in his folder, scanning through it. "It looks like your blood work and vaccines are all up to date, so we don't need you to come into the office for that. And... oh, the last bit. The personal questions. These are the ones about healthy activities, and you're free to not answer any questions you feel uncomfortable answering."

Oliver nodded.

"How much do you drink?"

"Not much, as you know," he said ruefully.

"Are you sexually active?"

He blushed. "Not since my girlfriend left me."

Katie winced. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Oliver. That's difficult. Um, last one, how are you feeling mentally? How do your emotions range on a day to day basis?"

"Well, Doc, I've been feeling a little down, lately. You know, I met this really great girl, and I didn't pull my shit together soon enough to get her number. By the time I got up the courage to ask her out, she'd left her bar job and got a real job as a doctor."

Katie paused, blushing as Oliver looked at her. "Good thing she believes in second chances, right?" she said, scribbling something down on a corner of notebook paper and ripping it off. She slid the paper across the table to him. "This never happened, and if you happen to call me later, we met in a bar."

Oliver grinned as she winked at him. "Well, thanks, Dr. Bell. Is that all?"

"Of course, Mr. Wood. Stay healthy," she said. He walked out of her office with his hand gripping the paper tightly. He couldn't wait to call her.

* * *

_One year later_

"Katie! What a surprise!"

"Hey, Rosie! I'm here to help out for the evening. I miss working the bar," she said, pulling an apron on and grabbing a rag.

"I'm happy for the help!"

Katie smiled as her next customers sat down at the center of the bar. "What can I get you lads?" she asked, and they grinned at her.

"I think I'll have a scotch, and my friend wants a Katie Bell," one said to her, and Katie laughed. She grabbed two glasses, filling one with Scotch and filling the other with water. "Here's your Scotch, Davies. And here," she said, grabbing the other man's tie and pulling his face closer to hers, "is your Katie Bell." She closed the distance and kissed him sweetly, then broke away and pushed the water forward. "And your water, of course. Can't have you getting too drunk on too much Katie Bell," she said.

"Love you, Kates," he whispered, raising his glass to her.

"Love you too, Oliver," she replied, and turned to her other customers. Life was good.


	12. Rivals

**OTP III Competition: Rivals! AU**

**WC: 590**

* * *

_i. I-IV_

"What are you doing on the field? Is that even your broom?"

"I'm practicing for Quidditch Tryouts. No one else is using the field right now. Why can't I?"

"Well, _I'm_ practicing for Quidditch Tryouts, and I'm on the team. So you need to get off."

"If you're already on the team, why do you need to tryout?"

"It's always good to test out each team member each year. What if there's someone better?"

"What if there isn't?"

"Aren't you a little small to be trying out for Quidditch?"

"There aren't any rules about first years trying out. Just about first years being on the team!"

"So you can't even be _on _the team?"

"...I guess not."

"Wow. You're as insane as I am."

"Thank you?"

"I'm Oliver Wood, by the way. What's your name, blondie?"

"Katie Bell. _Not _Blondie."

"Well, Katie Bell. Wanna pretend to be rivals and practice for tryouts that are meaningless to both of us?"

* * *

_ii. II-V_

"Alright, welcome to tryouts everyone! I'm Oliver Wood, Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor team. Chasers are first up. I'd like you all to fly once around the pitch as smoothly as you can. Don't try to show off, just show me what you can do."

"That's it, Wood? Anything else you want to add?"

"Don't give me sass, Bell. Just get up there and fly like I know you can."

"And _then _I can kick your ass at the hoops?"

"Just _fly, _Bell."

"You know you love me, Wood!"

"Fly, dammit!"

* * *

_iii. III-VI_

"Weasleys! You almost hit Bell in the head with a Bludger!

"That's what dodging is for, Wood! I'm fine!"

"Their aim clearly isn't!"

"Your aim clearly isn't! That's the second shot I got past you today!"

"Shut it, Bell. Save your attitude for the Slytherins, not me!"

"A little rivalry on the team isn't too bad, Wood."

"When you're usurping the Captain it is!"

"How am I usurping you? This is how we roll!"

"Just shut up and fly, Bell!"

"You know you love me!"

"You always say that, but I'm not sure I believe you. Now go fly!"

* * *

_iv. IV-VII_

"Oliver, get your ass out of the shower and go talk to Harry! He's beating himself up about the match."

"Go away, Bell!"

"No! You always do this. You beat yourself up every single time anyone gets the better of you. You hate to lose! You don't even like to lose to me during practice. You're human, Wood. It doesn't matter. It's one game and we still have a chance."

"I should've blocked one more!"

"No, you shouldn't have. I should've shot one more. Fred and George should've hit one more bludger. Harry should have perfect vision and be able to see in the rain. We're all human. Sometimes we lose."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Nah, you love me."

"I do, you know."

"Of course you do."

"No, like I really do love you. You're perfect, Katie Bell, even when I'm not."

"..."

"..."

"...why'd you stop kissing me?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to kiss you."

"Oliver, you can be so thick sometimes. I've wanted you to kiss me since my first year. Now, kiss me again."

"Gladly."


	13. Cross My Heart

**OTP Competition Round 4: Spies**

* * *

Cross My Heart

"Are you sure you're ready to go back into the field?"

"Cross my heart, ma'am."

"Alright, then, Agent Bell. I'll put you on the protection detail of the Prime Minister," Agent McGonagall said, staring down at one of her best agents. The blonde woman nodded easily, her blonde ponytail swinging with the movement. "You're to remain out of sight and blend in with the crowd. No one is to know M16 is there, unless absolutely necessary. And please, do your best to _not _get shot again. Oh, and I've arranged for your partner to meet you there. I'm sorry."

Katie frowned. "Sorry, ma'am?"

Agent McGonagall only smiled. "You'll see when you get there. Now, off with you. The Prime Minister is due at the Abbey in three hours, and you'll need plenty of time to surveil the scene."

* * *

Hope To Die

Katie wished that McGonagall had told her who her partner was, because she hoped to find him or her first. It would've helped to have a picture or even a gender. She kept her eyes peeled for anyone she recognized as she slowly cased Westminster Abbey, keeping an eye out for sensitive areas and pretending to be a tourist. She was sure she'd be able to spot the agent, for there really weren't many left in the agency who could sneak up on her.

"Bell. It's nice to see that natural blonde again," a Scottish brogue said from behind her, and she glared at nothing before turning around. Of course it _had _to be the one agent who could always sneak up on her.

"Wood."

"So, Minnie finally let you out of your cage? She's put you on protection detail for the Prime Minister, eh? That's a sorry job for a top agent."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're on it, too, you know."

"I know. I'm the top agent to whom I referred." The man smirked at her, his blue eyes twinkling. She hated those eyes. Actually, no. She hated how much she loved those eyes.

"Did she send you to be my watch dog? I'm fine, you know. The doctor declared me healthy a week ago," Katie stated, scanning the steps of the Abbey. In the distance, she could see the limousine turning down the street, the glow of the cop cars escorting the Prime Minister lighting up the windows of nearby buildings.

Oliver touched her face gently, catching her attention for one split second before they would need to be on high alert. "She sent me because I'm your fiancé, and she knew if anything happened to you again, I'd go berserk. I'm here to keep you safe because I love you."

Katie smiled softly. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die," he whispered, and she turned back towards the Prime Minister with a happy smile adorning her face.


	14. Summer Lovin'

**OTP Competition: Round 5, free choice (summer camp AU)**

This is a no-war type of AU. Cuz everyone's still alive and obviously they can have these camps without worrying about Moldy Voldy crashing them.\

_I apologize for any errors, as this is unbeta'd and I'm falling asleep. I'll look it over again tomorrow and catch stuff. i just need to get this up. _

_~Mel_

* * *

_Week 1_

"At the end of the summer, the campers will vote on their favorite counselor, who will receive a trophy and a special treat from the parents who support Quidditch For Kids!, Inc. I personally don't like the tradition, as it increases competition between my staff members, but the kids enjoy it and the parents insist every year. That being said, there is to be no sabotage of the other teams in any way. This is for the children, remember! Now, get ready for a long seven weeks. The campers arrive tomorrow!"

Katie clapped politely as her boss, Helen Carter, finished the speech. She was determined to be the one who won that trophy this year. It was her third year on the staff, and each year she'd been narrowly beat out by Oliver Wood. He had the advantage of having been there the longest, and most of the kids knew him already. Plus, they knew he played for Puddlemere United during the season. Being first in the league, Puddlemere was a huge favorite.

But this year, things would be different. Katie was gathering her own crowd of fans in the camp - plus, she'd just been signed on for the Holyhead Harpies this past season and, not to brag or anything, had done spectacularly. Especially in the match against Puddlemere. She was the only Chaser on her team to get a shot past Oliver Wood. Puddlemere had still won that match, but it had taken a Bludger to Katie's shoulder and sneaky elbow in their Seeker's ribs at the last second to do so.

"Bell!" her boss barked out, and she startled.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You'll be working with the Lion Tamers this summer, and your co-coach will be... Colin Creevey. Creevey, where are you?"

A short boy jumped up. "Here, ma'am!"

"Right. You're the rookie, so listen to Bell. Now, Mr. Wood! You're with Ginny Weasley. She's a rookie this year, too."

Katie rolled her eyes. Ginny Weasley may have been a rookie, but she was starting out second string on the Harpies next year, and Katie knew the coaches were looking to move her up as Seeker as soon as Selena Martins retired. Martins was playing out one more season before she retired to have a family. Why did Wood get the talented rookie while she got the runt?

Coach Carter dismissed the group into their pairs, and Katie strolled towards Colin, grinning as her ears picked up on Ginny and Oliver's conversation.

"You're Potters' girl, aren't you?" he asked her.

"I may be shagging him, but I'm never going to be 'his girl'. He can be my man, though," she said airily, and Katie choked down the laugh at Oliver's beet red face.

"Alright, Creevey, do you have any questions before tomorrow? It's difficult to know what to expect, but sometimes it's easier to just experience the first day."

"Um. Well. Did you... Did you really play in the Harpies-Puddlemere game with a dislocated shoulder before you passed out from the pain and fell off your broom?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah, I did. Not something I'd suggest doing in front of the kids, though. They might get the wrong idea. We're here to teach them how to play Quidditch safely, and we professionals don't always do that."

"And did Oliver Wood really catch you in the middle of the game and refuse to resume playing until he'd delivered you personally to a Healer?"

"Wow, Colin, do you want to study journalism or something? You ask a lot of detailed questions," Katie said uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry. I just- Well, I just think it's so cool to get to work with a member of Quidditch's most powerful couple."

Katie blanched. "Colin, Oliver and I aren't a couple. He was my Captain at Hogwarts and we stayed in touch, but we aren't together. He's my... friendly rival? Frenemy? I'm not sure what you'd call us."

"Oh, sure, sure. I get it. It's probably a lot of difficult press for both of your teams to manage. I get why you want to keep this secret. I won't ask anymore questions!"

Katie started to say there were no more questions to be asked, but he'd already ran off towards the cabins.

It was going to be a long seven weeks.

* * *

_Week 2_

"What's being in the professional league like, Coach Bell?" Her forward Chaser, Judy, asked reverently. It was halfway through the second week, but already she and her entire group of first year friends idolized her. They were all hoping to be on their house teams in the fall at Hogwarts, and they thought that the fact that Katie had played for Gryffindor from her second year up to when she signed on with the Harpies was _amazing. _They all wanted to be just like her.

As uncomfortable as that thought could be, it was still endearing. They were cute.

This idolizing thing was one of the few things she was having a hard time adjusting to in the professional world. The youngest of three kids, she was used to idolizing those older than her, not being the idol. She wasn't sure how to react.

"Well, playing Quidditch is what I love. It's wonderful to be able to play with my teammates, as well as the others in the League. We may be competitive, but we recognize that the other teams are composed of people just like us - athletes who really just want to play Quidditch. We may be competitive on the field, but most of us are friends off of it."

"Especially you and Coach Wood, right? You guys are super competitive during our matches."

"Wood is my old Captain. It would be fun to be able to beat him. I've spent most of my career with him one step ahead of me."

"Do you love him?" Katie widened her eyes in shock as one of Judy's friends asked her this bluntly.

"I-what?" Katie asked as Judy and the other girls squealed.

"Oh, Coach Bell, you and Coach Wood would be so perfect together! You would be in love off the field but so fierce on it! And he would go wild if you ever got hurt - like that time that you fell off your broom and he swooped in and saved you."

"No, Judy, Wood and I are just friends. Nothing more."

Katie pushed down that queer feeling in her stomach as Judy's grin turned to a suspicious little pout.

* * *

_Week 3_

"Come on Lions! You've got this!" Katie screamed as her kids zipped around the field on their brooms. It was their first real match of the mini league they had during the summer, and they were playing Angelina Johnson's team, the Golden Eagles. Her kids were whooping Angie's team easily, and she grinned as Judy scored another goal.

"GO JUDY!" A male voice yelled next to her, clapping and cheering as the little girl zipped back after the ball.

"Oi! Go cheer for your own team, Mr. Popular!" Katie stuck out her tongue at Oliver, who just grinned back.

"You can't stop me from cheering on your own team. Besides, Judy was on my team last year, you know. She loves me."

"She loves me more! YEA GO MACEY WOOHOO!" Katie screamed as one of her Beaters whacked a Bludger away from Greg, another Chaser on her team who currently had the ball, and towards an Eagle kid. The girl rolled to avoid it but missed her chance to block Greg's way as he drew closer to the Keeper.

"COME ON PRENTISS!" Oliver yelled to the Keeper, who looked determined to block the shot.

"What, switching sides already? Know my team's too loyal to cave to your charms, do you, Ollie?"

"Don't call me that!"

Katie grinned. "Ollie-Ollie Oxen Free!"

He pulled her in a bear hug with one arm and rubbed her hair with the other to mess it all up.

"Hey!" she yelled, struggling to get free.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Katie paid him no mind, though, as just then, she saw her Seeker dart into a dive and pull up with the golden Snitch in hand.

"YES!" she yelled, grabbing Oliver in a giant hug. "WE WON!"

She hugged Colin Creevey next, who'd been wandering around the outskirts of the field taking pictures. Then, she ran to where her team was dismounting and pulled them in for a group hug.

"You guys were amazing! Great game, all of you. That was so wonderful. Keep playing this way, and we'll be the champions in no time!" She sent her kids off towards the showers as Angelina ambled up.

"Well, good game, as usual. They didn't even really need that much coaching during the game, did they? Which is good, because you seemed pretty distracted by Oliver Wood the entire time."

Katie blushed. "I was not!"

Angelina winked. "Look, I'm just saying. You two have always been closer than he was with the rest of us. Maybe, if you kiss him first, the kids will pick you as the winner for the most loved counselor."

Katie groaned out loud and stomped off. It seemed like this idea was going to haunt her all summer long.

* * *

_Week 4_

"Kates, do you feel okay?"

The kids were on an overnight field trip to one of the League stadiums, but only half the counselors were needed to go. Katie let Colin go with them, as she'd gone the previous two years, and so she stayed at the camp with the other counselors who'd opted not to go.

It was dinner, and even in the heat of the dining hall, she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Yea, I'm fine, Wood. It's no problem," she said, shaking violently with another chill, and he lay a concerned hand on her forehead.

"Kates, you're burning up."

"I-if I can't-t call y-you O-o-ollie, then y-you c-can't call m-me K-kates," she said through her shaking teeth.

He shrugged his jacket off and gently laid it across her shoulders, then stood her up and began pushing her towards her cabin. "You're going to bed. Now. You need to get some rest to try and fight off whatever you have. No, don't argue."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her towards the female counselor's cabin, tucking her into her bed and smoothing down her hair. As he turned to leave, he heard her whisper behind him.

"Oliver, wait. Stay. Please."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

She gave a weak nod, then patted the bed beside her. "I...I really just want to be near someone right now. Plus, you're like a heater," she joked, laughing weakly, then she shuddered with another fever chill.

It didn't take much more convincing than that to get Oliver to lie down on the bed next to her, pulling her close against him and wrapping his arms around her. It felt natural, with her head resting gently upon his chest and her feet tucked neatly among his. He wished he could stay this way forever.

As he watched her drift off in his arms, the feverish chills slowly starting to dissipate as she fell deeper asleep, he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "I wish I could watch over you forever," he said quietly, then drifted off into sleep himself.

* * *

_Week 6_

"Oliver, what are you doing out here?" Katie hissed; it was almost 2 in the morning, and this was the last Friday before the finals of the league.

"I- I can't get you out of my head, Katie. I never could, I mean, before, but now... Now, you're constantly there. I just wanted to see you, hear you..." he trailed off, absentmindedly brushing a stray hair to the side of her face.

"What on earth are you even talking about?" she asked, oblivious.

"I like you, Katie."

"I know you do," Katie said, shrugging. "Why did I have to come out here for that?"

"No, I _really _like you, Katie. I want to take you out on a proper date, with a proper table, and when it's over, I want to walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight. I don't care what the press or even our campers say about us, I just want _you," _he whispered.

"Oh, Ollie..." Her eyes widened as her heartbeat quickened.

"Say what you will, Kates. But if you don't want to date me, I'll never bother you about it again. Okay?"

Katie nodded shyly, stepping closer. They were now within the perfect range of closeness; not too close to be overbearing, but close enough to kiss.

"So.. do you want me or n-"

Katie's mouth was pressed on his before he had a moment to even think, or speak. He kissed her back willingly, and the two of them stood in the middle of the sidewalk, attempting to unleash years of sexual tension in that one kiss. When they finally broke apart, they only wanted more, though.

"We, we have to stop," Katie said, breathless, and Oliver paused.

"I mean, we shouldn't do this in front of the kids... Half of them will yell 'I told you so' and the other half will pester us constantly with questions about the relationship. Can we hold out a week on stolen kisses until camp is over?"

Oliver nodded. "So during the day, we hardly pay attention to each other and keep acting like everyone else. And no one should catch on."

Katie nodded. She hoped beyond hope her team wouldn't catch the changes between her and Oliver.

But she also couldn't help but be a little proud. It took her eight years of playing Quidditch with stubborn Oliver Wood, as well as the flu.

But she couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Week 7_

"And for the first time ever, the children are completely tied between two counselors," Couch Carter announced, grinning. "I guess these counselors are such favorites that not even a single vote can sway it."

Oliver and Katie ran up among cheers, the kids laughing and yelling as their counselors came from opposite sides of the crowd. The summer was over; they would be going home tomorrow, and the finals were all over. Oliver's team had beaten the Lion Tamers by 20 little points.

Oliver spun her around and bowed cheekily, presenting the envelope he had taken with her name on it. It held the check for winning. The children cheered, then gasped as Oliver bent down and kissed her softly.

There was a moment of silence, then a loud "I told you so!" from Judy.

Blushing, Katie felt Oliver's hand grasp hers tightly as the crowd cheered.

She could get used to this attention, so long as he was by her side.


End file.
